Dark Dreams
by MedoriGalori
Summary: Sebastian, A new teacher at Tokyo high school discovers a desk with the word "Cursed" carved into it. Soon after he starts having dreams of a boy with two different color eyes. He finds out the boy is a missing person, can he follow the clues the boy is leaving him in his dreams to find him in time before its too late? (SebastianXCiel) WARNING: torture, rape, murder.
1. Chapter 1: Cursed

Hi guys Xiaoyu here,

This will be my first fic and im quite nervous so please dont refrain from telling me anything you would like for me to improve. Im here to please you :D also English was my second language so I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes or grammer errors.

First a few things about this story, it will be very dark and sad so if you dont like that you should leave now .

And of course I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters all rights go to Yana Toboso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My hair is starting to get long" a man with raven black hair and crimson eyes stared into his own refection in his bathroom mirror as he glided his fingers threw his hair, he had long bangs and at the back it was cut short, His name was Sebastian Michaelis. He stood there taking in his image, he was pale and no matter how hard he tried his skin just wouldnt catch the sun. Although he had just turned 27 he still had the glow of a 25 year old and he supposed that was a lucky genetic trait he acquired.

Today was the first day of his new job, he was starting at Tokyo High School as a English teacher, although he was born in japan he studied in london and because of that it was fairly easy for him to land this job. "Teaching english to teens cant be that hard" Sabastian was lost in thought when he heard his alarm yell at him to inform him he needed to head out now or he would be late. Grabbing his keys and bag he left out the front door.

Sabastian stepped out his car and noticed how populated the school was, students in blue school uniforms walked to and from, greeting their friends and teachers. everyone seemed well suited to this place and he suddenly regretted having to start in the middle of the school year.

"you're Sebastian arnt you?" Sebastian turned his gaze to the sound of the voice that said his name and there stood a man about his age who was a few inches taller then him, his hair was charchol black. It almost shocked sabastian at how simular they had looked. Pale skin, crimson eyes, black hair, the only diffrence was this man had a more narrow face, more slanted eyes and glasses. "Yes" he responded.

"I expected someone older, im Claude Faustus. Ill be in the class next to you, we talked on the phone when you got hired" it was true sabastian did remember his name on the phone the night he got the phone call from the school, the principal was out with the flu so the History teacher had given him the good news of his new employment. sabastian also imagined someone older but was actually happy he wasnt going to be the youngest teacher there. "I could say the same, i expected someone older" claude looked at him almost matter of factly "Im 30, Anyways let me show you to your classroom, hope you dont mind stairs because your on the 3rd floor." with that Claude showed him to his classroom, although Sebastian was aware of the style of japanese schools he had never seen one in person. The doors were all sliding doors, windows lined the halls and there were signs over the doors of the classrooms with letters and numbers "1-B" was what was printed on the sign over his door. Sebastian looked at the man who went by the name of Claude and silently nodded before going inside.

The classroom looked like the ones he had seen in japanese movies and shows, windows lining the walls, desks in rows and a chalk board in the front of the class "looks like im in a anime" He chuckled to himself he then noticed one odd detail, one desk had books inside it which was odd because the students usually took their books with them but what was really odd and unnerving about this desk was that it had the word "Cursed" carved into it "A horror anime it would seem". He was about to pull out the books to see who they belonged to when the bell rang he decided to wait to see who sat in it. As he walked to the front of the class and students flooded in and took their seats no one sat in the "Cursed" desk. "Must be some joke" he thought to himself.

Once all his classes had finished and the day was over he went to the desk and pulled the books out "Ciel Phantomhive" was the name neatly printed on the cover of the books. He pondered the name for a moment. It was a french name meaning Sky or Heaven, the student that owned the books parents must of loved them to give them such a meaningful name. Sebastian couldnt remember if the name was masculine or feminine but he thought it was most likely feminine. He had spent a year in france once and knew the language quite well. "Dont waste your brain juice on that desk, it will just be a waste of your time." Sebastian looked at Claude who had somehow snuck up on him, was he really that lost in thought to let Claude come in without him noticing? "Who is Ciel?" he found himself asking, Sebastian never really cared about anyone else but this somehow caught his attention...as if he was missing something important and this kid was the key. "No one important, but the students like to use that desk as some horror joke" Claude seemed bored with the conversation that was unfolding "What do you mean?" the raven haired man asked "They like to spead rumors that if someone sits in that desk he or she will disapear, and that a ghost will drag them into hell. As you can see its just undeveloped brains trying to be creative." Sebastian looked back at the desk. Claude continued "Its common for schools here to have at least one horror story, its japan what do you expect? Bored students make stupid storys, have you heard the one of the girl that died in the school pool yet? every so often kids sneak in at night to get a "glimps" of her. Anyway im heading out. See you tomorow." Claude left the classroom leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts. Questions swarmed him, was this a fake name that some kid made up for a scary prank that got out of hand? If so, why would they choose Ciel as the ghosts name? Surly using a name meaning Heaven wasnt the best idea for the name of a ghost, he could understand Phantomhive since phantom meant ghost. "What am i doing? why do i care about something so trivial?" he thought. Sebastian decided that was enough and he wouldnt dwel on it anymore. He had more important matters to deal with, like planning his lession for tomorrow.

By the time he got home it was dark outside, Sebastian never really felt like he had a home though. he sighed and put his stuff on the counter. this house was new and foreign to him although hes never had a house that felt comfortable, being the son of a rich buisness man who never payed much mind to him and a mother who was alwasy to busy showing off her jewls to anyone that would pass by, it wouldnt be suprizing if they even remembered they had a son. They only ever called him to complain about his life choices. He was a sucssesful young teacher but that was never enough for them but that was another thing he didnt want to dwel on anymore. He just wanted to sleep.

Sebastian found himself in his classroom with his lession book in his hand, the class was a little brighter then usual but all he had planned for the lession was on the bored..."how did i get here?" he thought to himself, he couldnt remember waking up and driving to the school or even walking up the steps to his classroom. It was like he was waking up after being black out drunk with no memory of the night before except this was loss of memory with no drugs or alcohol..."Am i sick?" was the first thought in his mind...but then he realized that he is in class and he cant be confused and acting like something was wrong on his second day in front of all his students, whatever was happening he would figure it out after class. Sebastian turned to the class but noticed no one was paying attention to him...In fact they were all frozen in their seats, looking at their books. Confused and a little frightened he walked up to the teen girl in the desk closest to him and slowly waved his hand in front of her face but she didnt respond. "Am i dreaming?" he finally made the presumption."Yes, you're dreaming." Sebastian quickly turned his head to the sound of the boys voice that just answered him, he stiffened when he saw a boy sitting in the "cursed" desk looking right at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that was chapter one, I hope you guys liked it.

Please dont forget to review, every bit helps. Ive been thinking of this story for a whole year now so im happy to finally be getting it out there.

-Xiaoyu


	2. Chapter 2: The First Dream

Xiaoyu here,

so i hope you guys sticked with me threw chapter one, if your still here YAY! Im thinking of changing the rating to M because of later chapters. there will be torture, and other dark themes.

also Im sorry for there being no borders between were i talk and where the story started in my last chapter. I originally had them but when i published it they somehow disappeared. so ill try to get them to go threw this chapter.

anyways on to chapter two!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian was staring at the boy besotted, completely consumed by the boys beauty. He looked to be aged around twelve, he had a small frame and skin that looked pale as cream. His hair was short but framed his face it was a odd blue-gray color, but the most amazing feature this child possessed was his eyes, one was a deep blue like looking into the ocean and the other a deep purple. The boy was perfect, like a doll. "Ciel?" was all Sebastian could muster out. In that instant everyone in the room disappeared except the boy who just stared at him with his multicolored eyes he slowly nodded confirming his name. The raven haired man looked deep into the boys eyes and started to walk to him when a loud bang startled him. He looked to wear the bang came from and saw a huge blood stain on the window "Did a bird just hit the window?" He thought to himself, at that moment bird after bird slammed into the window painting the glass crimson, Sebastian backed up horrified. All the light from the day outside was tainted red from the windows making the room and everything in it glow red, He suddenly remembered the boy and looked to where he last saw him but Ciel was gone and in his place was "SAVE HIM" written in a almost tar like paint all over the room and a letter on His desk. Sebastian slowly walked to the desk and picked up the letter and written on it was the same neat handwriting from Ciels books, it read "1502345".

He woke up suddenly panting and sweaty..."That dream felt so real" he thought to himself, so real in fact that he didn't even feel rested, as if he was awake the whole night. He quickly looked for a paper and pen from his night stand, he found a old pencil and a notepad that looked abused but Sebastian didn't care he needed to get this written down before he forgot. He quickly wrote down "1502345". Once Sebastian was done he looked at the numbers..."What did these numbers mean? A phone number perhaps?". The raven haired man sat up and looked at his clock on his nightstand "4:45am" He sighed "I cant call anyone at this hour" he figured he would take a shower first before getting overworked again over a nightmare. Sebastian made his way to his bathroom and once inside undressed, turned on the shower and once the temperature was right stepped in. He let the water run down his body. The soothing heat of the water relaxed him, he let his thoughts wonder to Ciel. Sebastian couldn't piece together everything in his head, was that the boy who's name was on the books? Where is he now? "Save him"? Save who? Ciel? What were those numbers? Was this just a dream his mind had created from his first day at the school? Maybe this was his mind playing games with him..."Ill call the number, if it ends up being nothing it was all my mind." Sebastian was aware that when under stress the mind can react negatively with bad dreams, and if anyone was under a lot of stress it was him. He just made a huge move from England to Japan, his parents cut him off after he refused to take over his fathers position as the CEO of a major company and he had no companions. He sighed once again thinking about it and quickly finished his shower by washing himself.

Once out he put on black dress pants and a white button up shirt, he normally liked wearing only black but he did occasionally wear other colors. Sebastian grabbed his mobile phone off his charger and grabbed the notepad from his room and started punching in the numbers. He looked at the clock again but at this point he really couldn't care less, this mystery was eating at his brain and if he couldn't sleep then neither would they. He pressed the call button and waited.

"Hello?" a grumpy and raspy from sleep voice answered. "Hello...this is Sebastian may i ask who I am speaking with?" the phone went silent for a few seconds then the man on the other side replayed. "Sebastian its Claude, why the fuck are you calling me at five in the fucking morning? Your house better fucking be on fire!"

"Claude?!"

"Do not act so surprised, your the one who called me remember?"

"I seriously didn't know this was your number...I got it from-"

"From?"

Saying he got his number out of a dream would sound like he was crazy, as he was thinking of what to say Claude interrupted his thought. "Look, we'll talk about it at work. I would like to go back to sleep." with that Claude hung up.

Sebastian looked at his phone completely confused. Claude? That was Claude's number, but how did he dream of his number? "What are you trying to tell me Ciel?" He suddenly knew that the boy in his dream was not a fragment of his imagination, he was real and trying to communicate with him. He couldn't wrap his mind around why the boy would give him Claude's number. There was no way Sebastian had that number in his subconscious, since Claude had called him from the Schools phone the day he was informed of his employment, not his personal mobile phone. Now he knew Claude and Ciel have something to do with each other but what? "Ciel wants me to "save him" from...Claude?".

Sebastian quickly put on his shoes and jacket he then grabbed his keys, He didn't really know what he was doing but he knew this was important...Ciel was important. The raven haired man rushed to the school, the sun was still not out yet but it was not a problem for him, he much rather be in the dark then the light. being the middle of winter though it was quite cold outside. When he was hired he was given keys to the school and he was grateful for it now considering he wouldn't have to climb any fences. Opening the gates and closing them behind him he proceeded to enter the school, once in the building he realized how creepy the school was at night. No voices or sound of students, the halls were dark with only a little light from the moon spilling through the windows. Sebastian wasn't scared though, he just acknowledged the creepiness of this place, but he much rather be in places like this. Ever since Sebastian was a kid he felt much more comfortable in the dark..the cold...the tainted. It was one of his biggest secrets, he wasn't a child of light he knew that the moment he took his first few breaths.

Once he made it to his classroom and opened the door everything was the way he left it the day before. No blood on the windows, no tar painted on the walls...and no Ciel. "what did i expect?" Sebastian thought to himself. He walked to blue haired teens desk and pulled the books out again. Looking at the name once more then opening it, inside was drawing of bunny's with eye patches along side school work. Sebastian let a smile curve his lips. the work was advanced for how young Ciel looked in his dream. There were senior level work in here, however the boy looked to be a first year. He flipped threw a few more pages when a letter fell out onto the floor, Sebastian took notice and bent down a grabbed it, he then opened it which was not hard since it had already been opened. The note read:

"Ciel,

Meet me after school at the black of building B. Same spot as last time. Its about C. Something happened.

-A"

Sebastian tried to understand what the letter was about, "C"? was that Claude? Or another student, and who was "A". All these questions were giving him a headache. He put the letter and book down on the desk and massaged his temples. The sun was starting to come up and he decided that anymore snooping would drive him crazy today, plus Claude would be here soon and he still didn't know what to say to him. Sebastian wasn't in the mood for anymore headaches but he needed to try and get close to Claude. Maybe then he could gain more information. Befriend thy enemy right? Yes..this could work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There ya go! Chapter two! Please let me know how you guys like it.

-xiaoyu


	3. Chapter 3: Befriending The Enemy

So here I am, eating M&Ms and listening to Celtic music (i know I'm odd) so i know the last two chapters were short and i apologize. I just really wanted those chapters to grab the reader before i threw out my long chapters revealing my complicated plot. This one might be short as well since its 2am and i work in the morning but next chapter will be longer i promise!

So without further ado...CHAPTER 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight, you called me at Five in the morning because you are battling depression and needed someone to talk you out of suicide. When i actually answered you panicked and tried to lie by pretending you didn't know it was me?"

"I told you, you would think it was stupid. Look Claude It was stupid but we do stupid things when desperate. I don't know why i tried to reach out to you, Its embarrassing even bringing this up now and admitting to it."

Sebastian thought of the only story that would get Claude willing to get close to him and also one that would explain why he called him last night and this was the only thing he could come up with. Sebastian hated lying but damn he was one hell of a lair. He looked to the side bringing his eyebrows down to create a angry/hurt look and it seemed to work because Claude changed his demeanor completely which was actually surprising considering what a Hard-Hearted person Claude seemed to be.

Claude sighed all the anger leaving him. His face softened a bit and he looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "I've never been in your position, but i know someone that was. He tired to kill himself four times, he still battles it. I do my best for him but sometimes I am not enough. Maybe you should look for someone else to help you. Im not good at this stuff." This was a sudden change of heart for Claude he really seemed sincere. Pushing away not because he didn't care but because he was unsure he could help.

"I have no one else..." Sebastian said, it wasn't a lie. He really had no one.

"...you don't even know me, why chose me as a friend?" Claude seemed honestly confused.

"Because you were the first person I met here."

Claude sighed "I am a busy person and I have rules. If yo-" "Please give me a chance" Sebastian cut off Claude and this got him a dead stare from the taller man and a short reply "Do you want me to tell you my rules or not?" Sebastian smiled and realized he was letting him in...kinda. Claude continued "OK then. First rule: you may not touch me, Second rule: don't pry into my life, if i want you to know something ill tell you" Sebastian didn't like that rule, it was going to make things so much harder. "Third: Don't ever ask me about my life before you met me, This includes family life and Relationships. Don't ask about my parents or anything in-between, and lastly don't show up at my house..In fact my house if off limits. Don't even ask me my address, If you want to mail something to me put it in my box at the school office."

Sebastian realized he already hated this man...was this worth it? He was about to walk away when he remembered the angel like boy in his dream...He couldn't let him go. God what was with this kid? How did he get someone like him so entangled in a web of fucked up mysteries. Sebastian never cared about anyone or anything, life was dull but now all he can think about is Ciel, The boy from his dreams and the boy that gave him a purpose. "He asked me to save him and I will" Sebastian thought to himself. Fighting the urge to give attitude he replied "Thank you Claude"

The taller man seemed to feel awkward, it was oblivious he didn't like human contact much. When Sebastian thought about it they were similar in that, both hated interacting with other humans the only difference was Sebastian was really good at faking it and people often loved him for his approachable nature and his Fake smile. Claude on the other hand was not good at faking it. His feelings were easily read when it involved hate, anger, and un-comfort. However everything else was hard to read. Did this man ever love? Most likely not. Could he smile? No...probably not. Either way Sebastian had to smile and bear it.

Without saying another word Claude left the room leaving Sebastian alone. Well it wasn't like Sebastian was going to get anything more out of him today, Anyway today's plan didn't involve probing Claude's brain, today Sebastian was going to brake into the main office and go through the student records. If Ciel was a student here he had to have a record and that could give Sebastian information he needed, like parents and a address. All he had to do was wait till everyone left the school.

It was dark by the time the school was silent. Sebastian got up from his desk and put the book that he was using to pass the time down. He made his way down to the second story were the office was, luckily it wasn't locked. Japanese schools were a lot different from the schools he was used too, They locked the building but not each individual room and right now that was a very convenient security system. Inside the office was a bunch cabinets and piles of papers on desks. Sebastian started looking through the cabinets first and sure enough student records were in them. He searched them but couldn't find anything on Ciel. He checked in the next cabinet, then the next but there was no record of a Ciel Phantomhive. He started looking through the papers on the desks but there was nothing there either. While moving though a pile of papers he heard something drop from the desk Caused by him disturbing the placement of the items, he looked over the desk and saw a pair of red glasses. The raven haired man sighed while looking at the glasses. "There is nothing here...This was a waste of time." He put everything where it belonged and left he school empty handed.

The drive home was a blur, Sebastian was thinking so much that he zoned out and everything he had done was muscle memory. Similar to reading a page in a book and realizing none of the information was retained. Except the thoughts holding him from reality were about his current predicament. How did he end up mixed in with this mess? Why would Ciel go to him in a dream? There was so many people in the school why him? A outsider. Sebastian thought that maybe the reason was he was the boys last hope, maybe the people that did know him and his story gave up on trying to find him. Then the thought of his own parents ran through his mind. If Sebastian himself went missing would his parent do everything in their power to find him, would they give up? The answer was easy, no they wouldn't give everything to find him and yes they would give up...or more likely they wouldn't even try. Maybe Ciel had parents like his and that was why he has not even seen a missing persons poster of the teen. Was this boy loved by anyone? Did anyone notice when he went missing? Then his thoughts went to Claude, why was he so keen on making sure Sebastian didn't go to his house or even know where it was. He had to be hiding something. He could look threw the computers and find Claude's address, that wasn't hard to do but then what? Bust in and save Ciel in his basement? If he didn't have prof and Ciel wasn't there, well that would be a sure ticket to jail, or better yet, the insane asylum. He needed to think this threw and plan this accordingly.

Sebastian was exhausted by the time he got home and wasted no time going inside and getting ready for bed. Once he laid down he quickly gave in to the dark void that consumed him.

Sebastian found himself on a sidewalk in a residential area, it was raining hard and he felt his skin chill and his clothes get soaked. Wondering again on how he ended up here, and where was here? He had no memory of anything before this. Wait...was he dreaming again? Everything was so real, he could even smell the rain and the plants in peoples yards. everything in his senses were telling him this was real but his memory from the last time this happened told him to reconsider. He grabbed his arms in a desperate attempt to warm them, then looked around to take in his surroundings. The houses here were typical houses with cement fences to try and separate them from each other which was not very successful since the houses were built very close to each other. On the other side of the street from where Sebastian was standing there was a alley between two houses with a dumpster lined on one of the cement walls for the households to place their trash , he also noticed a statue of Buddha in front of the house closest to the dumpster with gifts of flowers and food laid in front of it. Sebastian heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the street and pointed his attention to it. He saw Ciel walking, he was wearing the same uniform as the student in his school but Ciel was wearing a dark gray sweater over it that was just a little to big for him, the sleeves hid his hands, only his finger tips peaked out, he seemed to be distracted with something in his hand as he walked. "Ciel!" Sebastian called out but the teen didn't respond, it was as if he couldn't hear him, what he did hear however was something in the alley. Ciel lost interest in whatever was in his hand and looked into the ally. he seemed to have a one sided conversation with something in the shadows that Sebastian could not see or hear. The boy seemed uneasy and Sebastian had a bad feeling in his Chest. "Ciel!" he began to walk across the street but once he took two steps Ciel was facing him and looking right at him. This wasn't like his first dream where Ciel looked Calm and in control. The multicolored eye boy looked frightened. Shocked by the sudden change Sebastian stopped in his tracks and looked back at the boy. At that moment the shadow's came out from the ally like demons and grabbed him suddenly pulling Ciel into the darkness forcing the boy to drop what was in his hand next to the dumpster. Sebastian heard the boy scream as loud as his lungs would allow and with that he quickly ran to Ciels aid but by the time he crossed the street no one there. His heart was pounding in his chest. When Sebastian looked to see what Ciel had dropped it was a cell phone with a charm of a rabbit hanging on it.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Roots

So just a quick little sad fact, my fiance died in a car crash two years ago, i see her in my dreams every night (that is what inspired this story) except the dreams I get are not dark. She tells me where she is and sometimes lets me see it. Anyways in one dream I had I realized something was off, nothing bad just not...normal, I had said "Am I dreaming?" and my fiance said "Yes, you're dreaming".

If you remember I put that in my first chapter as Ciel saying that to Sebastian, so...thank you my love. for the inspiration.

Also i updated chapter one, so if you want to you guys can reread it, not much is different but i put in a bit more dialog. Sorry Im still learning and when i went back to read it, i wanted to make the conversation a little more humorous.

anyways...CHAPTER 4 GO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Saturday morning but Sebastian didn't sleep in, He woke from his night terror at 4:45am and stayed awake. He was now cooking breakfast, "what a lonely life" he thought to himself. cooking for one always, and never a sound in the house unless it was caused by him...maybe it was time to get a cat. The raven haired man loved cats, something about their fur, their perfectly soft paws, and their perfectly shaped ears entangled him in happiness. Sometimes Sebastian thought the world would be better if all humans were replaced with cats. The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his thoughts, He looked at the screen of his mobile phone and looked at the number that was attempting to contact him. He didn't recognize it but answered anyway a mans voice was on the other side "Meet me at the school science lab, I have the records your looking for hehe~"

"who is th-..." The line went dead, whoever was on the other side hung up on him. Was this person talking about Ciels student record? Sebastian's curiosity took over and he placed the pan of food he was cooking in the sink he suddenly lost his appetite or more over, he was to excited to eat. He grabbed his abused keys and once again drove down to his place of employment. He was aware this could be a trap. Someone trying to stop him from finding Ciel, possibly his kidnapper, maybe it was Claude catching on to him. Either way Sebastian was confident he could handle himself.

He quickly made his way to the Science lab and was horrified by the sight in front of him.

The class was a mess and it looked like the class dissected cats yesterday and the poor creatures were still on the trays on each desk with their tiny bodies cut open and mangled. His lungs filled with the small of formaldehyde, a awful smell that filled him with disgust but not as awful as the sight of these cats. His heart shattered for each and every one. "ohhh~ you must of sped here hehe~ you came so fast i only called you a few minutes ago" A man in a science coat with long white hair pulled in a pony tail came out from the classrooms closet. He had a beaker in his hand with some sort of yellow/brown liquid in it, more formaldehyde?. Sebastian tried to look at the mans eyes but couldn't, his thick white hair covered them, making the mans emotions hard to read, but for the sin the white haired man done to these cats made the raven haired man hate him forever.

Sebastian's emotions must of showed on his face because the white haired man said "oh them? don't worry, all the cats we receive are road kill. I didn't kill any of them." he smiled. This however didn't make Sebastian feel any better. "To deny them rest and burial is utterly disgusting." Sebastian stated his opinions. The man only shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from the beaker earning him another look of disgust from Sebastian. "Want some?" he pointed to his beaker and Sebastian shook his head no in a very judgmental manner. "Its just tea hehe~ freshly brewed."

"Stop wasting my time." Sebastian didn't want to stay here longer then he needed to and frankly he was about to kill this man.

"You're no fun hehe, maybe i wont help you in your little mission."

"..."

"That's what i thought" The white haired man took another sip "you can call me the Undertaker"

"Undertaker?" Sebastian understood the man was a little crazy already but still that was a odd name for a science teacher.

"Im fond of it, used to be my old job before I started shaping young minds" Undertaker replayed. Sebastian wasn't too sure why any school system would hire this man, it was a terrifying thought that this man was teaching today's youths. Undertaker went to his desk that was covered in beakers and graduated cylinders along with messy piles of papers and pulled out a folder and handed it to Sebastian. "Phantomhives record" The white haired man said.

"How did you know i was looking for this?"

"Sometimes i like to sleep here, i saw you last night sneaking into the office. Ya know, none of that was necessary. If you had just told Grell to give it to you he would of, hes been talking about you ever since he laid eyes on you. Gotta be careful with that one. You might need a restraining order soon hehe~"

This man sleeps here? Why was he not surprised? Ignoring the part about Grell, Sebastian replayed "Okay...but how did you know i was looking for Ciels file in particular?"

"Well who else? There is a lot you don't know yet and I look forward to watching you unravel your own destiny"

"Destiny?"

"I hope you don't mind but i need to clean theses cats up, make them look pretty for their burial. You see I have a old friend who loves cats and he'd want me to bury them"

Sebastian was consumed with questions but knew this was all the Undertaker was going to answer so he nodded to the crazy man and left into the hall. Once alone he opened the folder and there it was, Ciels file. There was a picture of the boy in his uniform staring directly at Sebastian with his multicolored eyes, unlike most kids that get their student picture taken Ciel wasn't smiling. Next to his picture was his information.

NAME: Ciel Phantomhive

AGE: 12 SEX: M ETHNICITY: British DOB: 12/14/2002

ADDRESS: 150-2345 Tokyo Him-ma 2 shibuya 4-7 # 200

HEALTH RECORD:

History of Asthma , Heterochromia

MOTHER: Rachel Phantomhive FATHER: Vincent Phantomhive

GPA: 4.0 [ENROLLED IN HONOR PROGRAM]

NOTES: Transferred from Tonbridge all boys Academy, England. Skipped a grade and is a excellent student who excels in all academic classes, however does not in physical activity's.

Sebastian turned the page

NURSE RECORD:

8/2: Asthma attack NURSE NOTE: Ciel tried to participate in PE

8/16: Asthma attack NURSE NOTE: Random attack in class

10/4: Asthma Attack NURSE NOTE: Forgot inhaler

10/18: Asthma Attack NURSE NOTE: Panicked from jump scare

12/2: Injury to head NURSE NOTE: Hit by soccer ball, Incident accidental

12/8: Asthma Attack NURSE NOTE: Something shocked Ciel but he would not tell what

12/13: Asthma Attack NURSE NOTES: Got into fight with another student "

DETENTION RECORD:

12/13: Cleaning Duty

REASON OF PUNISHMENT: Got into a fist fight with Alois Trancy over a subject/event neither student would tell. "

There were so little questions answered here. Now Sebastian knew why Ciels eyes were mismatched, he had Heterochromia. "1502345" was his Address, so did that mean that his address was the same as Claude's number...that's confusing. Was Ciel trying to give him his address in the dream and it was just a coincidence that Claude had the same number or was he trying to give him Claude's number that happened to be the same as his address? Ciel was older then he thought and that was surprising, he was also smart but physically impaired by Asthma. It might be wrong but Alois was probably the one that wrote the letter that was in Ciels book. Sebastian concluded that they met behind the building to fight but why? Seems like they fought five days after Ciels last asthma attack, whatever he saw that surprised him into a asthma attack it had to do with Alois.

First things first, Sebastian had to find Ciels house. His parents could be useful in information but they probably wont give it to just any stranger, Sebastian would have to lie again. He sighed. This was taking so much energy out of him he figured that when he found the boy, Ciel would owe him.

Sebastian found the street easy and decided on parking his car a few houses down from the one with the address he was looking for, that way if he messed up Ciels parents wouldn't know what his car looked like. He got out of the car and started walking up the street, when he started getting closer to the house with the address printed on the paper in his hand he froze...It was the same place he saw in his dream last night, the only difference was it was Sunny this day. Sebastian started to slowly walk again he stared at the alley in both amazement and disbelief as he slowly passed it. Unlike his dream the dumpster was full and surrounding it was trash bags on the floor that didn't fit inside. He made a promise to himself that he would search it for Ciels mobile phone after he visited the boys parents. It be rude to Introduce himself smelling of waste, and he much rather not.

When he found the house it was only two up from the alley and the house Next to the one with the Buddha statue, now with dead flowers. The raven haired man gently buzzed the gate and the speaker on the structure sounded after a few seconds "yes?" the voice was strong and played like music.

"Hello Im here from the police department. Its about your missing son."

There was silence for a few seconds then the front door opened and a man with the same blue/gray hair came out, it was easy to tell this man was the father, there were very similar traits. The man by the name of Vincent however didn't share the medical condition Heterochromia that his son possessed. His eyes were a copper brown another difference was this man had a birth mark right under his left eye. Was this how Ciel would look at this mans age? If so the boy had hit the jackpot in the genetic pool.

"Did you find Ciel? Did you find my son?" Vincent seemed desperate as he said this, the fear in his eyes told his deepest fear: that they found Ciel...but not with a beating heart.

Sebastian quickly responded "Im sorry sir, we haven't yet but if you could go over the information again it might help." There was disappointment and relief in Vincent's face, disappointment that they didn't find his son, relief that they didn't find him dead. "Yes, please come in." with that the Blue haired man opened the gate and allowed Sebastian to come inside. The house was modern styled, it was easy to tell that Vincent got payed well in whatever job he had. There were pictures on the walls, one of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling brightly, Rachel Sebastian presumed, One picture of her and Vincent in formal attire smiling at each other under a alter, their wedding photo. One of her holding a blue haired baby, and a few of them all together but his favorite one was of Ciel aged around ten, smiling brightly sitting in grass cross-legged with one hand playing with the grass, it seemed Sebastian never seen the boy smile before and this was a nice treat. The house seemed comfortable, until a black furred dog came up to Sebastian and jumped on him. Everything in the raven haired mans body stiffened, he hated dogs...more over he despised them.

"Sebastian down!" Vincent commanded the dog and it obediently complied.

"Your dogs name is Sebastian?" He could feel his stomach sink as he asked the question.

"Yes, Ciel named him." His stomach sinked more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review and tell me what you think.

Ill have chapter 5 up soon i promise.

and thank you for sticking with me

-Xiaoyu


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Of The Past

Alright here we go, chapter 5.

I really love writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as i do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent handed Sebastian a cup of tea and motioned him to sit down on the couch, once Sebastian did Vincent himself sat on the lazy boy on the opposite of the couch so he could face Sebastian. The raven haired man spoke first "first could you tell me everything you told the last detective on the job, He wanted to tell me the case details but i thought it be best to hear them from the source." he pulled out his notepad from his pocket. Sebastian didn't really need it, he could remember this whole conversation plus some but if he was going to play the part of a detective he might as well look it. It was all part of the illusion.

Vincent Shifted in his chair, he then looked at the picture of Ciel sitting in the grass and sighed sadly, then shifted his gaze to Sebastian "Ciel would of never gone off with a stranger, either he was forced or it was someone he knew that tricked him." Sebastian kept quite, letting the blue haired man continue. "He called me saying he had to stay late from school. he apparently got in a fight with another kid and had to stay after for detention. I was quite upset with him and told him that we would talk about it when he came home. He never got in a fight before and I was angry with him. I think he was just acting up because he was upset about the move, he liked his old school and here he couldn't seem to make any or fit in but i don't think that would of been enough for him to run away...do you? In my gut...I just know someone took him."

"no, i dont think he ran away." Sebastian knew this was not a run away case.

"The teacher in charge of detention that week said he left at about 8pm, it takes him about 17 minutes to walk home but he never made it here."

"Do you remember the name of that teacher?" Sebastian asked

"Yes. Claude Faustus."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian thought. he kept his composure and asked some more questions. He needed to get everything he could out of this man, there would be no second chance. "Was there any leads?"

"No...the last detective at first thought he was taken for ransom since we are quite wealthy, but when no one came up asking for money he changed his theory to the possibility that Ciel fell into the Sumida River."

"How did my predecessor go from kidnapping to a accident?" It didn't seem logical to Sebastian to turn a kidnapping case into a accidental case over little to no evidence...but that was the justice system for you.

"The theory was that Ciel probably had a Asthma attack from the cold air and slipped into the river. He cant swim so they believe he drowned and that the river swept the body away...after 3 months everyone in the police department felt that was what had most likely happened and stopped looking for him. Its true, my son did have asthma, its also true he cant swim but i know that this isn't what happened to him. His attacks were getting much better from when he was little and he had a attack that day when he fought that boy. Ciel had a inhaler with him that's why he was able to stay for detention. if he had a attack on his way home he would of used it and been fine. The school never had it after he went missing so he must of had it on him."

"May i ask what he was wearing that day?"

With that Vincent got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve something, when he came back he handed Sebastian a photograph of Ciel and His black dog who shared a name with him. The photot was a little crumbled and torn, It was obvious this was the picture that Vincent used to show people what his son looked like when asking around. Sebastian looked at it shocked but quickly hid his emotions. The boy was wearing the exact same thing in his dream that he was wearing in the photograph. The dark blue uniform from the school with the gray sweater that was slightly to big for him.

"That's not a picture of him the day he went missing but he wore that sweater a lot, I gave it to him when Rachel died. She had bought it for him and saved it for when he would fit into it."

"This has nothing to do with the case but may i ask why you moved here?" Sebastian was curious why they would move from a place they knew and loved to a place that was foreign and new. Sebastian had his reasons, to escape the people who called themselves his family. He could of had Any job, but he choose the one that would take him as far away from them as possible.

Vincent sat back down as he answered "Work, I'm a architect, and i was transferred here to work on a new building in Tokyo, the production was supposed to go for 5 years. Rachel had passed when Ciel was eight years old so I'm all he had besides his aunt and my sister back in London however i didn't want to leave him with either of them while i worked on this project, i was greedy. I wanted my son with me so i took him away from his home and well...now i don't know where he is."

"Im sure he doesn't blame you for this, when we find him he will tell you himself. was there anything odd going on with him day before he went missing?"

"other then being upset about the move and not fitting in, no. he still was the same child I raised"

"would it be ok for me to see his room?"

"Its upstairs second door to the right, I haven't gone in there...more like I cant."

Sebastian nodded and made his way up the stairs and found the second door to the right, when he placed his hand on the door-nob he felt something electric, a pulse perhaps? Sebastian twisted the nob and opened the door. The room was surprisingly small, the walls were a calming shade of blue. The bed was place against the wall on the left right below the window, Ciel had decorated the walls with posters but not those of a typical teenager, These were the posters of a nerd. Sebastian suspected as much, one poster over his desk read "Never trust a atom, they make everything up"...He was embarrassed for Ciel but found himself chuckling at the lame joke. He even spotted a Doctor who poster pinned to the closet door. The one thing that was hard not to notice was the massive collection of books Ciel had, seemed the boy loved to read. the books were piled on his nightstand, all over the desk and even in piles on the floor, on his dresser was a chess board that seemed worn out from continuos play. "my cute nerd..." He allowed a gentle smile to curve his lips.

He went over to the desk and started searching for anything that would be useful in finding the missing boy but all that was there was a unfinished English paper among the piles of books, he then searched the nightstand when he found something odd. It was a picture of a boy and a man from maybe the late 1800s. The picture made him have to sit on the bed as he stared at it in utter confusement. It was a picture of a man and a young teen...they looked exactly like Ciel and himself. "what is this?..." he didn't know how to process this..where did this picture come from? who were the people in the picture?...why did they bear striking resemblance to him and Ciel?...the Questions swarmed him and all he gained was a headache. Behind the two was a large mansion. He folded the picture and placed it into his pocket and got up. Sebastian knew this was something Ciel wanted him to find and obviously the boy knew something he didn't know. He quickly left the room and went down stairs to where Vincent waited.

"Did you find anything that would help your investigation"

"Not quite, but ill find him, I'm one hell of a detective."

"...thank you, for not giving up on my son."

Sebastian could feel the genuine gratitude in Vincent's words, and for a moment he had wished this man was his father. Ciel seemed to have had the most loving parents and this was something he envied. The raven haired man gave Vincent a nod and left out the front door.

He walked down to where the dumpster was and without hesitation started to look around it. He moved trash bags around even looking threw them, some people threw away the oddest things. He found three vibrators,one that looked like something out of a horror looked like a old -warn out from hugs- stuffed puppy with one eye, a photo of a couple kissing ripped in half, a clock that looked like someone took a hammer to it and weeks old food. When he finally made it to the base of the dumpster he looked under it, a rat startled by Sebastian's sudden presence squeaked and scurried off revealing what was behind it. A cell phone with a rabbit charm. "gotcha" the raven haired man reached under and pulled the phone out. He got up and dusted himself off however that did nothing for his sent...he needed a shower and desperately. He put the phone in his other pocket and hurried to his car.

Once in his car he examined the phone. He thought he should wait till he got home but his curiosity took the better of him. The mobile phone looked old, as if it was sitting under that dumpster for months, the screen was cracked from a fall. Possibly the one when he dropped it there. It was dead which wasn't a surprise, once charged he could read Ciels texts or any other messages and possibly gain more clues. Right now however, he needed to get this unknown foul smell off of him.

He wasted no time getting home, and was quite lucky there were no cops on the roads he sped through, Sebastian rushed inside and placed Ciels phone on his charger in his room, by the time he was done showering there should be enough juice in it to get it started up, he then pulled the picture out of his pocket and placed it on his nightstand. Grabbing some clean clothes he went into the bathroom.

then

Sebastian pulled the dirty clothes off of him and kicked them to the far side of his bathroom wall. he couldn't decide if he should burn them or wash them. He then turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up before stepping in. then quickly began washing himself off. He watched as the dirty water ran off his body and down the drain, it slowly started to turn clear as he washed himself. His raven hair stuck to the sides of his face as he pressed his head to the wall and tried to relax. Ever since he started dreaming of Ciel it felt like he wasn't getting any sleep at all and it was taking a toll on his body. he had felt tense but the warm water was finally starting to help. Honestly he had no idea what his next move would be and he was growing impatient. Ciel was the only thing he wanted in his whole existence, he never felt like this before and the scary part was he only saw this boy in pictures or in dreams and hardly for a moment. How could he feel this way about someone he hardly knows...but that was the thing, he felt like he knew Ciel. As if hes always known him, the boy drove him mad. Mad with curiosity, mad with desire...Mad with lust, and the scariest one of them all...Mad with love.

Was this love? Was Sebastian crazy enough to say he fell in love with a boy he hardly knew in his dreams? He had never put this much effort into anyone his entire life but the truth was from the moment he read Ciels name on that book in that desk, He felt something in his chest tug at him. Whatever it was, he cared about it.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Sebastian dried himself off and slipped on his clean clothes. He was ready to sleep for a whole year, that's how tired the raven man felt. He walked to the phone and checked it, it didn't seem to be charging, Did it have water damage? Sebastian opened it up and pulled out the battery. Sure enough the sticker on the inside was tainted crimson. "Water damage...Damn." he placed the phone down on his night stand and plopped down onto his soft mattress. Sebastian let out a loud sigh and then turned over on his side and looked at the picture he retrieved from Ciels room. "My head hurts" He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into the unknown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the wait, just like sebastian i have not been having real sleep in days. so yesterday I crashed. Only got up to go to work then came back and fell right back to sleep.

Anyways next chapter will probably be up later tonight.

see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 : The boy with the scar

So this weekend my best friend is sleeping over, I feel a little nervous because I have not had a sleep over with a friend since i was a teenager...shes my coworker and her husband will be gone for the weekend so she wanted to have a bestie sleep over. Were probably going to watch moves and stuff our faces with snacks haha.

but yeah if i don't update this weekend its because I don't want to be rude to her and not pay attention to her because lets face it, writing about sebby and Ciel takes all my attention.

Also she has no idea I write fan-fiction, she knows I like anime but she has not even seen Naruto so id like to keep this on the down low aha.

Also in later chapters after the climax of the event unfolding for Sebastian I was thinking of Switching to Ciels POV and his story about what he was going threw with his kidnapper while Sebastian was trying to find him. what do you think? would you like me to do that?

anyways enough of me ranting

CHAPTER 6!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian was surrounded by white, the floor was white and seemed to go forever, there was no walls and the sky above him didn't seem like a sky at all but more like a void of nothing but even the nothing was softly glowing, small crystal like orbs were floating threw the air all going one direction. It was beautiful, Sebastian slowly put his arms up to try and touch one of the orbs but it wiggled free and floated the opposite was causing Sebastian to turn try and follow it with his eyes but when he turned something more beautiful was standing before him.

"Ciel..."

The blue haired boy was watching him with his multicolored eyes with a gentle smile on his face. he was wearing something a little different from his other dreams, pants from the photo, the uniform shirt was missing from underneath the sweater making it slip over his shoulder and revealing the boys collar bones and he was missing his shoes.

Ciel gave Sebastian a sad smile and turned the direction the orbs were going started walking that way, something in Sebastian panicked, he knew that it meant losing Ciel forever so he quickly reached out and grabbed Ciels wrist stopping the boy. Ciel turned to Sebastian and looked at him..."i have to go..." it was the second time he got to hear the boys voice and it was so beautiful.

"I can still save you..." Sebastian felt his heart braking.

"I'm so tired, I want to let go..I want to give up"

Sebastian got on his knees in-front of the boy still holding his wrist. "please hold on a little longer, Im so close..Ill have you in my arms soon. Please keep fighting...just for me...keep fighting for me."

With that tears started to fall down Ciels cheeks and he hugged Sebastian. His arms gently wrapped around the older mans shoulders and neck, Sebastian pulled the boy closer holding Ciels back, he placed his head on the smaller boys chest and closed his eyes as he listened to the heart beat inside. "Don't let this heart stop..."

The two of them stayed there embracing each-other in till Sebastian started to wake up, he felt the link between him and this place getting weaker and he quickly looked at Ciel "I don't want to wake up."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian hands and held them.

"why cant you just tell me where you are?" Sebastian begged

"I cant..." With that Ciel looked at the taller mans lips and leaned closer leaving their lips inches from each other...

Sebastian moved closer leaving them centimeters apart, they both were breathing slightly harder. there was this gravitational pull between them and it was intoxicating. "Just tell me...let me hold you outside my dreams..." the raven haired man whispered feeling the boys warmth on him.

"...I cant" the smaller boy whispered back, Sebastian couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled the younger boy even closer and pressed his lips against Ciels. The taste intoxicated him and to his surprise the boy kissed back. Ciel clinging onto Sebastian's shoulders as the taller man made the kiss much deeper. He wanted this boy, he wanted everything Ciel was. Sebastian felt the link get even weaker but he tried to keep his dream going as long as he could, he placed his hand on the small of Ciels lower back and gently pulled the boy into his grasp making Ciels chest and stomach press against Sebastian but then the boy broke the kiss and looked into Sebastian's eyes panting.

Sebastian looked back into Ciels multicolored orbs "keep fighting..." was all he could muster out before the link was severed.

He opened his eyes and was blinded from the sunlight seeping into his room from the window, a flood of emotions consumed him. Grabbing a pillow he covered his face. When did his life come to this? making out with a boy in his dreams and hating the world outside of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone ringing, Sebastian groaned and reached for it, once it was in his hand he slid it under the pillow with him and answered.

His voice was full of anger and annoyance "hello?"

"well you don't sound happy at all hehe~

"undertaker?" Sebastian shot up from hearing the voice on the other side. It was a good thing the man lived alone because his hair was tangled from sleep and made him look quite ridiculous.

"Yup, you have a picture that was once mine. i would like it back." he could practically hear the man on the other side trying his best not to giggle.

Sebastian's brows crunched up in confusion...how could he know about the photograph?

"where are you?" he wasn't going to waste any time.

"I would say meet me at a cemetery in London but that would require a plane...so sadly we'll have to meet somewhere here hehe~"

"goddamn it undertaker just give me a location." Sebastian's patience was wearing thin.

"hmm..well then Meet me at Yanaka Cemetery"

Sebastian was the one this time to hang up, he quickly got up and got ready. Grabbing the photograph and his keys then heading out.

Sebastian roamed around in the Cemetery looking for the crazy white haired man. He made up his mind, he liked Japanese cemetery more then British ones. Instead of just grave stones there was shrines, some old and neglected others full of gifts and incense.

Finally he spotted the undertaker, dressed all in black he was attending a funeral service that seemed to be going on for a Young girl it seemed. Sebastian walked up to him and whispered to not disrupt the service. "did you know her?"

"nope. I just like funerals hehe"

Sebastian looked at the man with a face of disgust. "What a fucking freak" he thought to himself but then again, Sebastian himself was a dark person. He didn't care for cemetery or funerals he did however like dark subjects like demons and human sacrifice. He never would do such a thing but story's of such subjects intrigued him.

"Did you bring the picture?"

"yes"

The undertaker started walking away from the service to find a more quite place to talk. Sebastian silently followed until Undertaker finally found a place that was "suitable". The white haired man sad on a grave and pulled out a bag of cookies shaped like bones and began eating them.

"Did your mother raise you in the underworld?" Sebastian attempted to insulted the crazy man.

"quite the opposite, it was you who was raised in the underworld...but i suppose its too soon to go into that. right now however I'm here to answer your questions about that photo in your pocket"

Sebastian was confused "raised in the underworld?"

"you are not a child of god, but of Satan"

"My parents are evil but I wouldn't go as far as calling them demons."

with that the undertaker broke out laughing loudly making the attendance at the funeral service that was quite a bit away turn their heads to look at them but the crazy man only lifted his shoulders and hands while apologizing, still holding a smirk on his face.

Sebastian wanted to kill the man but he held to many answers that he needed to know, he pulled the photo out of his pocket and handed it to the white haired man.

"Ciel was much nicer then you when asking about this photo," the mad man said while grabbing it.

"how did he get it?"

"I gave it to him."

Sebastian stared at the man in silence waiting for him to explain.

"Its a tragic story really, one of forbidden love and a demon hehe~ the kind of stuff you hear in fiction, but to answer your question the man in that photo is you. the boy? Ciel."

"how can that be?"

"reincarnation. Things went horribly wrong...this life was a second chance but things went...horribly wrong, before they even began really."

"Stop throwing me in circles"

" okay okay hehe~ The story is about a boy named Ciel who was the son of a rich earl in the late 1800s, and a demon being punished to live a mortal life for a sin that was even frowned upon in hell..that demon...was you."

"Your utterly insane" Sebastian had enough, he would figure this out on his own. as he started to walk away the undertaker called out to him in a very different voice from before, it was serious and deep.

"Why would a random missing boy call out to you in dreams, why you? Have you ever even heard of somebody having this livid experience as you are having right now? This boys soul is special, its strong and its vibrations can wake sleeping demons...and its trying to wake you. Like it or not you are linked to him, that's why you dream of him...that's why he can communicate with you without being in the same room...now, are you going to save him?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned to the mad man and waited silently for the undertaker to tell him the story of his past life.

"good, it be tragic if you gave up on him when hes depending so much on you."

Undertaker stood up and moved his hair to look Sebastian in the eyes, he had a large scar from the top of the left of his face down to the right, it passed over his eye and ended on the side of his cheek Sebastian couldn't help but look at it horrified. it had old stitches in it that seemed to have healed with the skin. His eyes were golden and narrow, he was surprisingly very attractive.

"As i said you were punished by Satan himself, the punishment of mortal existence. In your first Mortal life you were born to a whore who didn't want you and left you out to die, you didn't die however, more like you weren't allowed to die yet, what kind of a punishment would it be if your suffering ended there? No there was more pain in store for you. growing up you were a child in the world of monsters, hunted by humans in the form of being stolen from, raped, used. you made a living from 40 cents a day for working at child labor camps. Still Satan felt you didn't suffer enough.

You tried to fight back once, a man was harming a little boy your age who had white hair. he was scaring the boys face and you tried to stop him by managing to brake the mans leg. it earned you and him a place in the underworld. Being sold to different owners, different tortures. They escaped however, when they were old enough to successfully fight back. we were those boys. When you hit your 25th year of mortal existence you met a boy...well you saved a boy. He was walking across a road when a carriage came speeding at him. you pushed him out of the way and I suppose it was love at first sight because you never left the boys side after that. His name was Ciel, and he had his father hire you as a house servant. Life was a bit easier for you and you could even say you were happy for awhile even though you and the boy went back and forth, it seemed Satan had forgotten about you until the the boy started growing ill. you watched as he slowly wittered away like the only rose in your garden of torment. powerless to stop it.

He died at 13 and you killed yourself at 30"

Sebastian didn't want to believe the story but it felt, right...like a past memory he forgotten. It would explain why he felt he knew Ciel, why his feelings were so strong toward the boy he never met outside his dreams. Sebastian was speechless so the undertaker broke the silence.

"I killed myself too...for my own reasons, i became a mortal being. A reaper of souls, i worked hard and retired. I looked for you..decade after decade but instead I fount the boy you loved. I guess his soul carnated hoping to find you again. I got a job in the school to get closer to him and once i earned his trust i told him the same story i told you, and showed him this picture. Unlike you he believed me right away because he had dreams of his past with you every so often...memory's worked into his dreams. He was determined to find you but before he could he went missing, now its you looking for him...but the clock is ticking Sebastian, and time waits for no one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that was chapter 6.

let me know what you think.

Also would you guys want me to write Sebastian and Ciels past life too? i could do that next after this story is done.

TILL NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7 : Who We Were

Sebastian felt dumbfounded...

"If this is all true, why is it i don't remember it?"

"With every carnation you lose more and more of your memory of past lives, but when you die you remember it all. It is a process the angels handle, when a human dies the angels prep the soul for reincarnation. They strip the memories and store them, allowing the human another life without the pains of the past. when that soul leaves its mortal body the memories are returned."

"But I'm not fully human...why would a angel store my memories? why would it treat a demon like a human, the creatures they try to protect from my kind?"

"Because you are a demon casted out from hell, and also one that loves a human. They must pity you."

Sebastian thought for a moment, this would explain why he always felt different from everyone around him, why he hated any form of religion even before anyone ever explained to him what religion was. Why he liked dark themes and dark places. everything made sense and he didn't know what was scarier. The fact that this was all true and he was truly a child of Satan or that this mad man made him believe he was, but one question still lingered in him.

"what did i do?...why am i being punished?"

The undertaker fell silent while he stared at Sebastian, then he spoke.

"That, Sebastian, is something only you and Lucifer would know."

The undertaker walked closer to Sebastian, he was a few inches taller then the raven haired man. "That is all I can tell you, the rest you need to find out on your own...good luck my friend" with that the undertaker began to walk away when Sebastian called out to him.

"Why did you kill yourself?"

Undertaker stopped for a moment but didn't turn to look at the raven man, they stood there for a moment in silence until the mad man continued walking without answering the demons question. Sebastian watched him leave then turned the opposite way and began to walk.

The demon made his way to a coffee shop close by, he was so tired from all the days hes been unable to have a normal nights rest but if that meant seeing Ciel then he would gladly become a coffee zombie, He bought his coffee and sat down in a table at the corner of the shop. Everything undertaker told him was lingering in his head and he realized something...if he was being punished for something, when will the torment stop? how long will he have to live mortal lives until hes free and does that mean Ciel is being punished too? for no other reason then being the human he fell in love with? Was his love hurting Ciel? The boy lived a short life in his last one, undertaker said he wittered away...meaning he had a slow and painful death that he had to watch, was that part of his punishment? Watching his love be taken away from him. Does that mean Ciel was kidnapped because of him as well? This was another part of his punishment...knowing the boy was being hurt but not being able to find him.

Would there be a way to contact Satan?

Just then a familiar man walked in and ordered two coffees, when Sebastian took a closer look he realized it was Claude. Lucky Sebastian was in his blind spot. who was the other coffee for? Claude seemed like a loner so its odd to think of him getting coffee for someone else. Sebastian watched him buy the coffee and leave the shop. Without a second thought the demon started following him making sure not to be spotted. He was going to find out were the taller man lived once and for all.

He followed the man to a nearby house that looked modern and nicer then the ones around it. "how could he afford this house on a teachers pay?" Sebastian thought to himself. The taller man went inside his home and closed the door behind him.

The demon wasted no time he walked around the back and started spying through the windows, the house on the inside was decorated with large art, and other expensive objects. Seems Claude had a vary expensive style. Claude walked threw the room and down the hall, he entered the last room in the hall and shut the door behind him. Sebastian wiggled the window open and climbed in. He quietly walked to the door and placed his ear on it. He could hear Claude's muffled voice along with another, it sounded to be the voice of a young boy, maybe the same age as Ciel.

"I brought you coffee."

"I don't want coffee."

"Are you still upset?"

"..."

"I don't like when you act like this...Do i have to punish you again?"

"No Claude, please don't."

Something loud banged on the flood

"AH!"

The demon wasted no time he quickly opened the door to save the boy but what he saw was not a boy in need of saving however. Claude was pinning a naked blonde teen to the bed with his shirt already off, Sebastian stood there in shock as the boy quickly covered himself and Claude quickly got up. "SEBASTIAN WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I could say the same thing! What is going on here!?" The demon demanded answers but Claude looked at the teen then back at Sebastian realizing that he couldn't let Sebastian leave to the police and tell them what he saw. "You are braking a entry!" was all Claude could think to say. The anger in Sebastian's voice was like vibrations through the air "Please call the authorities! Id LOVE to see you attempt to explain a minor naked in your bed!"

Claude fell silent but the demon quickly broke it "Is this what you do? fuck teens? then what Claude? do you kill them?"

"what?! no! Sebastian liste-"

"where is Ciel!?" Sebastian cut Claude off.

The Blonde teen holding the sheets to his body looked at Sebastian almost sad "Did you say Ciel?" The demon took his gaze off Claude and let it fall on the teen.

"Please ill tell you all you want to know just don't say anything about what you saw right now...Claude wasn't raping me, I'm not his prisoner..Ciel was my best friend. I tried to help him...My name is Alois." Sebastian remembered the boys name from Ciels record, the boy he got in a fight with.

"You are the boy that got in a fight with him..why shoul-" just then Sebastian felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and fell to the ground...Claude must of hit him with something hard because he felt himself fall out of consciousness.

Sebastian found himself in a forest covered in snow, he could feel the chill of the winter air and sound of the frozen forests life, crystals of ice hung from trees. This felt like heaven, he felt at piece. The demon heard voices in the distance, one sounded like Ciel..and the other...was his voice? He started to follow the voices, making his way through the branches and ice. He stopped when he found the source of the sound.

On a frozen lake was a beautiful boy in clothes from the late 1800s on skates trying to learn how to skate, next to him was a tall man with raven hair, dressed in a all black tux. holding the boys hands to keep the blue haired teen from falling. He was watching his past, Ciels and his past. He watched in silence as his past self gently helped Ciel. While holding the teens hands he slowly and gently pulled the boy and gently laughed as the smaller boy stumbled almost falling.

"Don't laugh!" Ciel yelled at the taller man but Sebastian only smiled gently "My apologies young master"

"Ciel." the teen said his own name.

"pardon?"

"Call me Ciel...I don't want to be your master."

"Ciel." Sebastian spoke the name gently and full of love.

Just then Ciel lost his balance and fell backwards slamming his little body onto the ice "UGH!" the boy laid there with his eye brows crunched up in pain and his eyes shut. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy. He decided not to embarrass Ciel further and laid on the ice next to the teen. Ciel opened his eyes and looked at the sky above him "If you didn't pull me away...I'd be buried right now.." Sebastian turned his head looking at the boy next to him, he was talking about the carriage the demon saved him from. The boy continued "They say if you save someones life, you will be granted a long happy life in return." Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian, His voice was soft, almost a whisper "I want to live a long happy life with you Sebastian..." With that the demon got up and leaned over Ciel and gently kissed the boy. Both expressed their love in the kiss, when Sebastian gently pulled away from the kiss he looked into Ciels eyes "We will."

The scene before him started to fade and he now found himself in a very rich room full of the colors red and gold. There was a huge bed in the room with large curtains draped over it, they looked hand stitched and the type of bed a king would sleep in. The wall behind him had large windows with the same large heavy drapes hanging from them threaded with red and gold. There were giant oak bookshelves in the room filled with works of literature and in the middle of the room was Ciel dressed in a Blue outfit from the same time period as the one in the forest helping him understand he was once again looking at another moment from his past, his past self was standing in front of the boy and both looked to be emotional.

"Why are you treating me like this? I'm not just somebody you can talk to like that!" Ciel seemed angry and so did the demon.

"Oh I'm sorry, i forgot. Your born of royalty and I'm born from the street's. how dare I, someone of low birth, speak to you like that." the demon hissed.

"That's not what i meant and you know it!"

"Don't you see Ciel...You are a spoiled brat! Everything you ever wanted was given to you wrapped in gold! You were fed from a silver spoon! You don't know pain! You don't know what its like to suffer the way i have! You don't know what its like to not be loved!"

"But you are loved!" Ciel yelled out he was obviously wanting to cry but was too stubborn to let the tears fall, instead they lined his eyes, trapped there. "...I love you..."

Sebastian stared at the boy in silent shock, then turned his back and opened the door about to leave.

Ciel took a breath his voice shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness he called out disparately "Your right!...i am all those things. Im a spoiled brat who was wrapped in cotton from those who loved me..and I cant even imagine what pain you had to endure out there..but you cant say i don't know pain...because Im standing here, watching the one person I've ever loved back...walk out on me with his back turned.."

Sebastian took a sad breath and walked out the door shutting it behind him leaving Ciel alone. Once Sebastian left Ciel took off his strong mask and let the tears fall. He placed his hands over his eyes to try and hide it from his own pride but his despair mixed with anger and he grabbed a paper weight from his desk and threw it at the door splintering the wood.

The demon watched the boy he loves cry for him and the image in front of him started to fade again. Next he was standing next to the huge bed that was in the room before but his past self and Ciel were laying under the covers naked embracing each other. Sebastian couldn't help but blush knowing what his past self and the teen had just done. Ciel was cuddled into the demons chest gently running his fingers on the older mans shoulder.."i hate that we have to keep secrets about us."

"Ciel they would kill me if they found out."

"i know.."

The boy sat up holding the covers to him and Sebastian followed by sitting up too, he could feel the frustration in Ciel so he gently placed his hand under the teens chin and made the boy look at him "We will have to be a secret our whole lives...but it will be okay, because I'll never leave your side" With that he gently pressed his lips to Ciels. The blue haired boy kissed back making it much deeper, it quickly became heated until the demon felt something wet on his upper lip and nose. He pulled away confused and saw that the boys nose was bleeding. Ciel wiped away the blood confused, he couldn't understand what caused the blood to flow. Sebastian grabbed a tissue from Ciels nightstand and gently helped the boy wipe away the blood. "I made your nose bleed, I didn't know i was that good." He joked and was rewarded with a weak punch to the shoulder by the younger boy "Shut up!" Sebastian gently laughed and continued the kiss.

The image faded and Ciel was laying in the bed alone, he was wearing a white night ground but Sebastian could only see the top of it because the boy was covered with blankets. He looked weak, faded and pale. Sebastian knew what he was watching. Ciel dying. The door in the room opened and it was his past self holding a tray with soup. He brought it to Ciel and tried to feed the frail boy but Ciel couldn't keep anything down and threw it all up into a bucket that was besides his bed. The demon helped clean Ciels mouth and then held the boys hand but Ciel was to weak to hold his back. "Ciel you lied, You once told me that if you save someones life, you would be granted a long and happy life in return...but i cant be happy without you..."

the image chanced one last time and this time Sebastian couldn't tell where he was, it looked like a basement all he could see was himself sitting in a chair with swollen eyes from crying holding a gun. He was examining the gun, holding it with one hand and gently running his finger's over it with the other...He took a deep breath and placed it on his temple.

The demon watched as his passed self pulled the trigger painting the wall in his own blood.

Everything started to get blurry until he could make out two figures in front of him, one was tall and pacing back and forth while the other was standing by what looked like a couch. He felt something soft under him and he realized it was a couch.

"Claude! What do we do?! what if he reports you?"

"He wont.."

"how do you know?"

"I just do...hes desperate...hes acting out from desperation"

"Are you sure hes not dead?, that was a lot of blood.."

"Hes not dead Alois!"

Sebastian gowned from the sharp pain in his head, it felt like someone was hammering inside his skull.

"Hes awake!" The blonde boy by the name of Alois quickly went to him and waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face. The demon could finally see clearly and was happy to see the boy was no longer naked, wearing shorts and a shirt that looked to be one of Claude's because it was way to big for the petite boy. He gently pushed the boys hand away from him and he sat up. "What did you hit me with?" he directed his question to Claude as he held his head in pain, he noticed it was bandaged up.

"A lamp, your heads so hard it broke it."

Sebastian glared at Claude "Im guessing while i was out you thought of what you were going to say to me? well?"

Claude looked at sebastian and sighed "I didn't kidnap Alois, hes my partner. Please you cant report this, you know what will happen to me if you do."

Sebastian remembered his dream and when he was in a bed with Ciel, and how he and the boy were scared of getting caught and how they had to hide everything. he sighed "i wont report you.."

Claude sighed in relief "Good, will you stop following me now?"

Sebastian nodded but regretted the decision because it made his head pound harder.

"Why are you trying so hard to find a boy that went missing over a year ago?"

"OVER A YEAR?!" Sebastian quickly stood up but lost his balance forcing Claude to catch him. "Sit back down you idiot." The taller man Forced Sebastian to sit down..Sebastian didn't seem to care about the insult his mind raced with panic. Ciel has been with his kidnapper for over a year.

Alois sat next to Sebastian "Ciel was my best friend...we fought because he found out about Claude and I...He didn't except it and we fought, he started to pant and i knew he was going to have a attack, I carried him to the nurse and she gave him his inhaler, we were both given detention so we had to stay late and since he was still angry We didn't walk home together that day and then i never saw him again...he was acting strange the week before he disappeared. He kept ditching me saying he needed to find someone but Claude has nothing to do with him going missing, all he did was assign us both detention and make us clean."

"I believe you" the demon looked at his hands still shocked over how long the blue haired boy has been missing, He never felt fear like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the wait! here it is!

Tomorrow ill still update but it will probably be late since I'm going into the city (San Fran) and going to pass-out jackets and blankets to the homeless. Its something my family does every year so please wait for me.

Please review to let me know your opinions and where you think Ciel is ^-^

TILL NEXT TIME!


	8. Chapter 8: The Torment He Endured

Hey guys,

we are on chapter 8 and that's so weird to me, when i thought of this story i knew it was going to be more then 3 chapters but now Im on 8, i hope its not getting boring and i promise Sebastian will find Ciel soon.

*bows* thank you for staying with me this far, i'm not someone that will just drop this story. I will finish it no matter what but its so much more encouraging to know i have some people that like this story enough to follow it.

Also quick warning this chapter will contain a bit of Ciels torment with his kidnapper.

so...CHAPTER 8 GO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian was letting Claude take another look at the wound that the taller man inflicted on him. Alois had left into the kitchen to start making tea for everyone.

"You really are a Idiot sebastian, you know that right? What would you have don't If i really was some murderer? What in the world would you have done when you opened the door and I had a knife or something?"

"Well you almost killed me with a lamp so i suppose it would of been quite bad" Sebastian joked but the man cleaning his wound didn't laugh.

"I hardly hit you hard enough to kill you, calm down."

"But hard enough to allow me to paint your floor with crimson blood." With that Claude purposely dug his finger into one of the gashes on the back of the demons head making him hiss in pain.

"Why are you fighting so hard to find this boy anyways, you don't know him." Claude started wrapping Sebastian's head again with clean bandages.

"If i told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Seriously Claude, I don't want to end up in some insane asylum"

"You broke into my home, ripped my biggest secret from me, and accused me of kidnapping. I think you owe a explanation at least."

Sebastian sighed and then looked at the taller man. "...I dream of him, I dream of Ciel"

"What has he told you?" Claude didn't seem the least bit surprised and something about that raised flags for Sebastian. The demon continued "In my first dream he gave me numbers, I called them and it was your number...but I found out later it was also his address."

Claude seemed intrigued "Well he was obviously trying to give you his address because when he went missing I didn't own the same phone number. This one I got this last month. What else has he told you?"

Sebastian wasn't quite sure he could fully trust Claude yet so he decided to leave the Undertaker out of it and everything hes told him. "He showed me the moment he was taken, it was by a alley two houses down from his home"

"Did you see who it was who took him?"

"No it was in a form of shadows."

Claude didn't seem to react the way a normal person would, he was calm taking in the information and seeming to understand, how could he react so calm to the idea of a missing boy giving him messages in his dreams.

"Continue" Claude broke the demons train of thought so he responded "Then the boy showed me his past life, with me as his servant. I watched as our relationship grew and then I watched the boy die."

The taller walked to a chair and sat down taking in all that the demon said. "I'll help you find him." Sebastian was shocked by his reply

"Why are you willing to help me?"

Claude looked at Sebastian "Because I believe you, also you have some dirt on me now."

Of course that's the reason, either way Sebastian was grateful for the help and to be honest he loved that idea of having Claude by the balls. Now the taller man was at his mercy and that felt satisfying. At that moment Alois came out with tea from the kitchen, the boy was stumbling a bit. It was obvious he hardly ever did house work but it seems Claude was grateful to the boy because he took the tea and gave the boy a very small smile shocking Sebastian. It was the first time he saw the man smile and to be honest, it was weirder then dreaming of a missing boy.

"So whats our first move?" Claude asked Sebastian. The demon looked at Claude then Alois "Alois if you could tell me everything you can about Ciel. From when he went to the school and who he interacted with, I have reasons to believe that it was either someone he knew or someone that snatched him up. I want to know everyone he talked to"

Alois nodded and sat down "Ciel was a quite person, he hardly ever talked and whenever he did it was always either answering a question or some rude comment. So as you can imagine he didn't have much friends, but the teachers liked him a lot but I think that was because he was smart. Claude, Myself, Mr. Undertaker, and Mr. Akane were the only people he spoke to in the school, Ciel didn't seem to like any of us though, like I said he was quite a strange kid. I liked him though, thought he was cool so I kinda forced my friendship on him."

"Mr. Akane?" Sebastian questioned and Claude quickly answered "He was another young teacher that worked at our school, he quit about half a year ago due to medical issues."

"Medical issues? Was he ill?" the demon asked and the taller man gave him the answer "No, he broke three of his ribs and took some time off, after a month he just full on quit." Sebastian pondered this for a moment, he couldn't find a connection but he felt this was important information and he decided to store it in his mind. "Well for now Claude I need you to help me with something, I found Ciels phone, he showed me where it was in one of my dreams but it has water damage and I cant seem to get it to turn on."

Claude nodded "I'll go get it fixed somewhere, tomorrow we should take the day off from school and go see Akane, I know where he lives. We should ask him a few questions." Sebastian agreed and was actually going to go do that anyways but having Claude as company might make things easier. If he went alone he'd have to play detective again but with Claude it would just be a old Coworker meeting with another. "We cant just say were looking for Ciel, we need to bring the boy up in casual conversation." He hoped Claude wouldn't mess this up.

"No shit Sherlock." Claude got up and grabbed his keys "Let me drive you home."

"Just take me to my car, I can drive myself from there."

"Not with that head injury you cant. Just give me your car keys and after I take you home ill bring you your car." As much as Sebastian hated it, Claude was right. His head still pounded from the blow of the lamp and he was still a bit dizzy. He nodded in agreement and handed Claude his keys. The taller man helped him up and he gave the smaller boy a glance "I'll be back Alois" With that the two of them left the house and made their way to Sebastian's place.

Once they got there Sebastian carefully got out of the car and once he did Claude sped off. The demon sighed and walked inside his own place. He went to the bathroom and took off the bandages Claude wrapped around his head, the demon wanted to see the damage and he was a little concerned when he noticed it was still bleeding a little making his hair sticky, there was three perfectly cut gashes from the glass on the lamp but it looked like Claude stitched them up when he was passed out. He placed his head into the sink and started to wash the blood out of his hair, once done he dried it and walked to his room. The demon laid down on his bed and took in the sent of his pillows, they smelt like him. He wondered what Ciel must smell like, then he remembered his dream "I'm tired..." he heard Ciels voice echo in his head from his memory...The boy has been missing for over a year, hes been fighting for over a year...No wonder the frail boy was tired. He wondered why the multicolored eye boy waited so long to start contacting him in his dreams, Did he slowly learn how? Undertaker stated Ciel was dreaming of him before and that's why he believed the mad man..does that mean Ciel doesn't know he really exists but is someone from his dreams? To the demon Ciel is the boy from his dreams but to Ciel is he the Man from his dreams?

The raven haired man started to feel himself drifting but he didn't fight it because he knew sleep meant seeing the boy.

When he came to he was inside a damp room with walls made of cement with no windows, the floor boards however were wood and the only thing covering the earth from underneath it looked like they were just placed over the floor allowing anyone to be able to pick up a board and revealed the earth underneath, the room was cold and seemed to be underground, there was a water pipe lined on the side of one wall and it was leaking some water, it seemed to be the cause of the room being damp. There was a door on the opposite wall, oddly it was made of metal and seemed to be locked from the other side, there was a old couch in the room that looked like someone found it at a dumpster and decided it still had some life in it along with a mental table and a metal bed , the type that you would see in old hospital rooms. When Sebastian took a closer look he noticed straps on the bed, two on the head board for someones wrists and two on the foot board for someones ankles however neither were in use, there was a small figure in the thin blanket on the bed. He quickly realized he was in the room Ciel was being kept. He was about to call Ciels name but the heavy metal door started to open. Ciel hearing the creek of the metal shot up from his bed and looked at the door. His emotions were hard to read, something along the lines of fear and determination. He quickly pulled the blankets off of him and got off the bed to ran to the far corner of the room passing right through Sebastian. The demon gasped at the sudden feeling of another soul going through his, it felt nice. He instantly knew he was watching something important..Either the past or the present and Ciel couldn't see him or hear him. He turned his gaze to Ciel, the boy was a little skinnier then he already was and he had bruises all over his cream colored skin, he was no longer in the pants that he wore before instead was wearing black shorts and the gray sweater, it fell over one of his shoulders revealing what looked like a bite mark that was still too fresh to have any signs of healing along with what looked like hickeys. His shoes were also missing making it easy to see his ankles were rubbed raw from struggling against the straps, his wrists showed the same injury. There was a sharp pain in Sebastian's heart seeing the teen like this.

Ciel was breathing heavy through his nose and was frozen watching the door, he was pressing himself to the wall as if trying to go through it.

The heavy metal door swung open and again Sebastian couldn't see the man just a shadow, the same as the one in the alley He started to realize that this was his dreams way of hiding the mans identity, someone was controlling what he saw in his dreams and they didn't want him to see Ciels kidnapper, Ciel was the only person here who could see what the man really looked like. The shadow started to walk to Ciel but the boy attempted to run pass him and out the door but he only made it a few feet out before the shadow grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back in. Ciel started to kick and scream but was far to weak for the older man in the form of shadow's. He slammed Ciel back onto the bed and strapped his wrists tighter then necessary making the boy whine. he then tried to strap the boys ankles but Ciel got a good kick at the shadows face causing blood to fall from the area. "You little brat!" The shadow grabbed the boys ankle and snapped it as easy as a twig making Ciel scream out in pain. He then proceeded to strap down the boys good ankle, saving the useless one for last, when he finally got to it he made sure to cause the boy as much pain as possible by strapping that one right on the broken bone inside and making it extra tight.

Ciels eyes were full of water from the pain and fear. "Aw, don't look so scared, were going to have fun. I brought some cool toys today." With that Ciel started to yank his arms from the straps in panic but it was useless. "Your such a fighter, most give up by now" The man then grabbed Ciels sweater and slid it up revealing the boys stomach. Ciel started wiggling terrified of what the man was going to do to him.

He gently ran his fingers down the boys stomach causing Ciel to suck in to try and avoid them, soon his fingers made it to the teens pants causing Ciel to panic. "Don't worry, we can do that again some other night, today I just want to play with my new toys." The man quickly left the room to grab a bag leaving the door open. Ciels eyes were now swollen and the skin under them were red, he tried his best to brake free making his wrists bleed from trying to pull them out of the straps but only causing his skin to rip.

When the man came in he was caring a large sports bag and dropped it on the floor next to the bed, loud metal objects clashed into each other from the inside. He unzipped the bag and first pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid "Your a smart boy can you tell me what this is?"

"..." Ciel just looked at the bottle then the man in both fear and anger but it seemed like fear was winning.

The man upset about not getting a answer grabbed the boys broken ankle and crushed it in his palm, the room filled with the sound of Ciels screams and the sound of broken bone cracking. filled with rage the man yelled "ANSWER ME!"

"LIGHTER FLUID! IT'S LIGHTER FLUID!" Ciel screamed out in desperation.

"Good...See was that so hard?" He placed the lighter fluid next to him on the metal table then went in the bag and pulled out a match box. "And I'm sure you know what this is."

Ciels voice was full of pain "Are you going to set me on fire?" He seemed tired but his panting slowed down.

"You really are smart, but look..." He then pulled out a blanket that was silver and looked like a foil like material "this can turn fire off if you throw it over a burning object. I want to see if it works, and you get to be the burning object."

Ciel gave the man a look of pure hatred and disgust. "Don't give me that look, we have done way worse before. I thought you would be grateful for this one" He laughed and started pouring lighter fluid on the right side of Ciels stomach and side, he then got a match out of the box and placed it on the side of the box threatening to light it. Ciels breathing started to quicken in its pace as he could do nothing but watch and try to wiggle away. The man lit the match and threw it on the boy quickly igniting flames that licked the boys stomach and side, dissolving the skin and meat. Ciel screamed louder then the times before, it was that kind of scream that when heard chills you to the bone, and that's exactly what it did to Sebastian. His heart was pounding as he watched the boy being tortured.

After a few seconds the man felt satisfied and threw the blanket over the parts of Ciels body that were consumed in flames, the room smelt of cooked flesh. When he pulled the blanket off the skin underneath was gone leaving only raw burnt meat under with blood oozing out of everyplace the flames licked. Half of Ciels stomach and side was covered in 3rd degree burns. "Its a good thing that worked or I'd have to bury you earlier then scheduled"

Ciel still consumed with pain didn't respond but only made loud sounds of agony. The man started going into his bag "Don't pass out yet, were not done."

Sebastian turned away he didn't realize it before but he had tears falling from his eyes, was he crying the whole time he watched? The demon couldn't take it anymore "Please stop showing me this I don't want to see anymore!" With that everything disappeared and he was standing with his legs emerged in water from a lake up to his waist. He looked around confused the water was unnaturally black and the sky above him was blood red, the few clouds were black and all the trees around him were black. This place seemed familiar...but from where?...He made his way out of the river and tried to remember the dark place he now found himself at.

"Had enough Amon?" A dark strong voice sounded from every direction around Sebastian

The demon stayed silent for a moment then responded "Amon?"

"Would you rather me call you from your mortal name?" Dark shadows started to come together to form a man as his features were revealed Sebastian could see a strong man with the most beautiful features he ever seen. The man was pale with long straight dark black hair that reached past the mans torso he was not wearing clothes instead black flame like shadow's covered his lower body, his skin seemed to have strange markings on it almost like snakes frozen under the skin, his features were sharp and he had long black horns coming out of his head that curved. He could be mistaken for a angel If his face was all that could be seen.

The demon looked at the creature before him "Are you Lucifer?"

"No, I am your brother."


	9. Chapter 9: A Demons Love

ok so this chapter might get a little confusing because Sebastians brother Abaddon is going to show him his past as a demon. During these visions I will adress Sebastian as Amon, his demon name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian stared at the creature before him and he could see the simularitys in him and the man who clamed to be his brother, they looked to be the same age but sebastian knew that demons must age diffrently from humans.

"I am Abaddon second son of Alastair, you are his first son Amon." Abaddon walked closer to Sebastian and the demon realized that the youger of the two had more slanted eyes then he had but the same face shape. "Foolish Amon, you gave up everything for a worthless human."

"Tell me, what was my sin?" Sebastian wanted to know what it was that he did to be punished with mortality.

"Love."

Sebastian concidered this for a moment then looked at the younger demon "Is it wrong to love?" He didnt know why but he felt stronger then the demon before him, his natrual instinct of being a older brother were showing through. He didnt fear this demon before him just like someone wouldnt fear a sibling they watched grow.

"Its a human emotion, but thats not the only sin you took part in."

"What else then?"

"You freed the damned." Abaddon started walking around his older brother until he was behind him. Sebastian heard the younger demon speak into his ear "But I guess I should thank you, You being casted out allowed me to take what you would of inharited." He then walked back in front of Sebastian and extended his hand out, his arms were shadowed by the same flame like smoke that covered his lower half and his nails were long and sharp. "I dont particually like speaking, Let me show you."

Sebastian looked at the younger demons hand and slowly placed his in Abaddons. instantly he felt pain sweap through his hand and arm making him hissed in pain, thats when it happened, in his head he saw his past and who he really was.

Amon was standing in a large room, he had the same fetures that he did as a human but his eyes were glowing red and had cat like slits in them. his hair was much longer, the same lenght as his younger brothers is now. His nails were sharp like his brothers and he was standing with a much older demon that shared his features. It was Amons father and they were in his manor in hell. Alastair looked to Amon "You will soon take over my realms of hell."

"This I know father, what other reasons have you summoned me here?" The older demon seemed to be angered by his sons response "Amon. Do i need to send you to the realms of man?" The demon sighed and looked at his father allowing the older demon to lecture him "Good. I have summoned you here to inform you that I have arranged a bride for you, You shall be married three blood moons from now."

"Is this a must father?" Amons expression was emotionless. Truth was he felt no emotions but numbness ever since he was trained to be his fathers successor.

"Yes Amon, you will spread your seed." Most demons didnt tie themselfs to other demons that was something only humans did, but high demons did, the only reason was to have pure high blood spawn and Amon accepted this. His father walked to a window and looked at the demonic realm he owned "Do not fail me Amon...I have two sons, Abaddon is mearly here for if you fail. He serves no other purpose."

"Are you implying that you only created Abaddon as a mear Backup?" once again Amon was emotionsless but he would be lying if he said he didnt feel the blow for his brother. The older demon left the room leaving him alone with his thoughts. He knew since birth that his brother was ignored from his father, Amon was always stuck in lessions and training while Abaddon was locked in the mannor to teach himself, however he did have a natrual talent and learned quite fast from his own efforts. Amon supposed all the neglect effected Abaddon because the boy never spoke a word..

He made his way to his brothers room he didnt quite know why he was going to him, the boy wouldnt talk to him. He gently opened the door and let his eyes fall on the younger boy that was sitting on the floor with a old book about past wars about demons and angels, His younger brothers age was mearly in the hundreds making him about ten in a demons lifespan all demons stop growing when they look to be thirty and never age into old age unless punished.

The boy looked up at him for a moment then looked back down at the book, Amon quitly walked to the boy and sat down on the floor in front of him. "I was there for this war" Amon pointed to the page the boy was looking at granting him a look from his younger brother.

"It wasnt all it was brought up to be, and the best part was father got a arrow to the chest by the angel Jacob. Sadly however he didnt die." Amon looked at his younger brother and was surpised by what he saw, the Younger demon was giving him a small smile. Something hes never seen before.

"Abaddon...One day you will be worth more then all these demons combined but you cant let yourself be discouraged" With that said he got up and gave his brother one last look, the younger demon seemd to be thinking about what Amon had just told him and that made the older demon feel something strange...pain for his younger sibling?

Sebastians Vision made another turn and he was now watching more of his life as a Demon play in his head but this time he was with his father looking at tormented souls and picking out new slaves from them. All the souls had to take the form of who they were in there last lifes with fake bodys so that they could feel the pain inflicted on them. Alastair was Found of only choosing souls who did the worst sins. All the souls were lined up in there battered from tourtur bodies, all were older humans ranging from twenties to eighties except for one. There was a young boy in the group never letting his gaze leave the floor in front of him. The boy was at the age of twelve and was probably one of the youngest souls in hell. This intriged his father and he stopped before the boy "What is this ones sin?" A tall demon from behind the group who was selling them spoke "He killed a innocent in cold blood."

"A heavy sin for such a small body" He grabbed the boy by the chin and forced the child to look up. Amon who was standing next to his father noticed the boy had two different color eyes. "He seems rare father, Shall we take him?"

"Yes." The older demon started to look at the rest of the damned souls, looking for the ones he wanted to enslave. Amon commanded the demons that were below him and his father to transfer the child to their mansion when he noticed the boy was looking at him, but not just at him, thought him. Amon felt naked and that angered him. He walked up to the boy who was still staring at him "Why do you lock your gaze on me?"

"I can see pain in your eyes..Unhapiness.." The boys voice was soft and broken but this somehow made Amon more angry and his eyes glowed a darker red. "Speak to me in that manner again and I'll bathe the realms with your blood human." The boy looked back down and one of the demons unchained the child to trasport him.

Sebastian watched as days went by of him training and getting ready for his betrothed. The young boy was normally busy doing dutys for his father but anytime Amon would pass him the boy would stare at him..and today Amon had enough.

Amon slammed the muticoloered eye boy into the wall "Your eyes are full of posion human..I dont like the way they see me, today you lose one and if I catch your gaze upon me again I shall take the other" With his nail he quickly ripped out the boys purple eye leaving him with only the blue one. The boy screamed and Amon let him fall to the floor, the boy Covered his injury with his hand. blood spilled out between his fingers "You hate my eyes because they can see you! Because they can see the pain you try so hard to hide! I see you Amon!" The boy looked at the demon with his one working eye while still covering the other. "...I see you. and you hate your life! You hate your father! You dont want what he is giving you!"

Amon stared at the boy wide eyed, a human never spoke to him like this. most were broken and scared once they enter the gates of hell, but what shocked him the most was that this child was right and he just realized it himself. He was unhappy. However his pride over took him and he walked away from the boy not wanting to hear anymore.

Later that night he couldnt sleep, he normally didnt sleep but tonight he wanted to, Amon sat up in his bed and sighed...The human found his way into his mind and he couldnt seem to get him out. He was right when he told his father the boy was rare...because no one could get into his head like this. It also amazed him the boy was so bold when talking to a demon, and a high one at that. Amon got up and summoned one of his saves.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Fetch me my fathers slave, the one with the injured eye."

The slave didnt question Amon, more like he wasnt in place to. He quickly left and Amon sat back down on his bed waiting. When the slave came back with the boy he noticed the child was wearing a medical eye patch over the eye he took. The slave left closing the door leaving Amon and the boy alone.

"What is your name?" He asked the boy

"Ciel..."

"Your name means heaven yet here you are in hell for one of the worst sins."

Ciel let his gaze fall..

"What is it you did exactly?" Amon was curious...a new emotion he never felt before; cruriosity.

Ciel seemed to not want to answer, it was apparent he felt guilty for what he did but he also didnt want to keep the demon waiting.

"I killed a innocent"

"Give me the details." Amon demanded

Ciel sighed and sadly continued "two kings have been fighting for the throne causing war through out the kingdom. War turns people into monsters...My father owned a small inn on the side of a path to help travelers and merchants rest in a warm place for a night or two, we were quite poor so it was nothing special just a place someone could sleep instead of the forest, it was in the country which was normally safe from robbers and other threats. I helped him work the inn, my job was to take care of the travelers horses and serve food that my mother cooked to them in the small dinning hall. Because of the war knights were flooding in and out...Unfortunately my father let knights from the wrong side sleep there. I guess knights from the opposite side found out and they stormed in and killed the other knights as they slept. My mother heard the comotion and hid me under her bed. These Knights were corrupt. They killed my father and skinned his body like a pork, they hung it on a tree outside the inn with a sign that said "traiter", Then they raped my mother on the bed i was hiding under. When they all had their fun they snapped her neck. I wanted revenge...So as they were leaving I caught a glimps at the knight who commanded the others to kill my family. A year later I slit his four year old Daughters neck in front of him. Naturally my punishment was death by beheading, the knight payed the executioner to miss a couple of times so that he would hack at my back before killing me, it was a painful death but not as painful as watching the knight cry and hold his dead daughter in his arms."

Amon took in the information of the childs past "And was this your first life?" He wondered how many lives the boy lived before he was damned to hell by this one deed.

"Yes, and it seems it will be my only." the boy responded.

"I can understand why you killed the girl but why would it hurt you to watch the man who harmed your family suffer?" Amon couldnt in the least understand humans but for once he was actually trying to.

"Because at that moment I realized that I had forgave him a long time ago...and that I caused him the pain that I was feeling. Then i thought of the Little girl, Her name was Jane. I stole her future...and i had no right to."

"I dont understand you.."

"Thats because you are a demon, and I am a human."

Amon looked at the boy, he was wiser then most humans. "Tell me human, what else have you seen in me in the short amount of time that you've been here."

Ciel walked to the bed and sat down next to the demon, normally that would get him a punishment but Amon chose to let this one slide concidering he seemed to enjoy the intresting child.

"You pity your brother, I see how you hate the way your father speaks of him. I found it quite odd at first for a demon to have emotions of love for another."

"We dont love."

"Then why do you act as if you do?"

Amon thought for a moment...he wasnt acting so was he really feeling emotions of love for his brother? Something was wrong with him..

After that night Amon would call Ciel to his room every night to talk, the conversations ranged from the human realm to Amon's childhood, sometimes even to Ciels memories of his life before everything bad happened. Amon was found of Ciel, he went as far as going to the boy whenever he had to make a important decision for advice, He had learned everything he could about the boy and also shared everything about himself back. This night in particullar the coversation took a emotional turn.

"Amon...who do you think I would of became if I had lived a full life?"

The demon taken back from the random shift of conversation looked at the boy. Ciel was sitting on the demons bed which wasnt unusual anymore, Amon however was working on paper work on the desk, he turned his chair to face the boy. "I would assume you would of married and had children by now."

Ciel laid back onto one of Amons pillows "I cant see it...Being married with children. Now that i think about it, How long until you have your bride?"

Amon forgot about that for a moment so he tried to remember how many blood moons had passed "One more blood moon I suppose."

"Are you concerned?" Ciel asked while looking into the demons eyes.

"why would I be concerned?"

"What if you dont like her? Or you find that you cant love her."

"Marriage isnt about that, Our purpose is only to reproduce."

Ciel hearing that sat up completely and looked at Amon shocked "A marrage is supposed to be shared with a partner. Someone you care for."

"Maybe on human terms. Im a Demon Ciel, have you forgotten?" Amon stood up to place a book that he was no longer using for his paper work on a shelf.

"Demon or not...I would assume anyone would want a partner. Amon don't you want someone to call yours, who you can talk to about anything for hours? Someone who makes you feel better and who you can be truly be yourself around."

Amon thought for a moment looking at the boy "I already have that person..Its you." His response made the younger boy stop and stare at him in shock with a blush on his face. They both fell silent.

Thanks to Ciel, Amon realized the feelings he had for the boy, why he felt so found of him and called him into his room to talk night after night. Somehow during all the days that passed with the human boy..he fell in love with him. No one ever explained what love was to him just that it was a human emotion, and that explained why he didnt know what to call his feelings for Ciel until now.

A thousand thoughts went through his head at once, how was he going to explain this to his father, better yet how was he going to hide this from his father. Demons dont have a moral ground like humans do on same sex relationships. It wasnt unheard of for two male demons to be in relationships with one another...the problem was Ciel was human and one that was damned at that. His job was to make Ciels life a living hell, not love him. Suddenly however...he didnt want to get married.

A few days passed and Amon had been Avoiding Ciel, he knew the dangers of loving a human and he tried to stop it while he could, Ciel was no longer allowed in his chamber and he would not speak to him outside of it.

Amons father had called him to the grand hall and when he arrived he found a beautiful young demon woman, she looked to be a teen. She had long silver hair and her skin was the color of snow, her fetures were asian and by far one of the most beautiful females he ever seen.

"Amon this is Yuki onna, shes a ancent japanese demon that I feel will suit you"

Amon didnt know what to say so he just looked at the girl and gave her a respectful bow of his head. His face remained emotionless but on the inside he felt distrought. A month ago he didnt care who this woman would be, today he wished he was standing before Ciel.

"Im positive you both will produce excelent Children"

Amon knew what was next, he would have to take this woman into his chamber and bed her. That was how demons wedded. During the bedding he would have to mark her with his inprint and she would mark him. He gently took her hand and lead her to his chamber passing Ciel in the hall. He made a point not to look at the boy.

When he got into the chamber he motioned her to the bed and she obediently complied. It was silent and awkward for Amon and he wasnt sure how it felt for his bride. He started unlacing her white dress and soon revealed her skin underneath, she was skinny and pale. She laid back on his bed and waited but he just couldnt seem to continue.

"Husband..." She called him by a title he had not earned yet but it got his attention and he slowly started to undress. His body was strong and he was tall but without his clothes he seemed so much more strong, there was no clothes to hide his toned body. He climbed on top of her and got ready. It seems he froze because she tired to help by kissing his neck and trailing her hands down his back but it was doing nothing for him. He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed causing her to sit up to "Is something wrong?"

"leave." He didnt look at her.

"Amon..."

"Leave!"

The woman got up and dressed herself and once again was obediant and left the room. Sebastian yelled for his slave and when he arrived Amon demanded he bring Ciel to him and the slave did and left the two alone.

Ciel blushed seeing the demon naked sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Amon?...what happened? Did you...get it done?"

"Come here.." Amon lifted his head and looked at the boy. Ciels blush deeped "But your naked..."

"I said come here." With that Ciel slowly walked to the demon, once he was close enough Amon grabbed him and pulled him into a embrace leaving the boy confused.

"Amon..." He whisperd

"What have you done to me?" Amon looked at Ciel and pressed his lips to the boys, he could instantly feel the boys heart pound but the odd part was so was his. He couldnt explain the joy he felt when the boy kissed back and lean into him. He held the boy to him tightly and licked Ciels top lip asking for entrance and to his surprise it was granted. He played with the boys tongue fighting for domanance that was easily won by him.

Amon started to Pull off Ciels clothes revealing the bodys body just the sight of him made the demon hard. He pulled Ciel onto his lap and Ciel made a small gasp feeling Amons member on him. The demon kissed the boy to calm him down "Lower yourself on me." Ciel started to pant from being nervous but did as Amon asked and slowly lowerd himself onto his member, it enterd him and he gasped in pain. Once all the way down he waited to adjust to the large body part. Amon placed his hands on Ciels hips and started to help the boy ride him, during this he kissed the boys neck and shoulder. Ciels moans was like music to him and he wanted to hear the boy scream his name. It was time for him to be incontrol.

He picked Ciel up and laid him on his back, he crawled on the boy and lifted Ciels legs so that they were wrapped around his hips. He pushed his member into Ciel and stole the boys lips. Ciel tired to moan between kisses but when Amon hit his prostate the boy screamed out in pleasure and arched his back making the Demon lose himself to pleasure. He pumped himself in and out harder then before making sure to hit the boys spot every time. Ciel was clawing Amons back and began to scream the demons name. They both lost themselfs in pleasure and bursted together. Amon filling Ciel with his seed that would be worthless in the small male and Ciel all over his and Amon's Chest.

They both laid there panting until Amon looked at Ciel and then the boys eye patch...He all of a sudden felt guilty for harming the boy in the past "Does it still hurt?" He whispered and Ciel placed a hand over it "No...who needs two eyes? one is enough." He gently smiled at the demon showing he forgave him already. Amon gave Ciel one last kiss then moved off of the boy laying next to him and pulling the covers over them. "I suppose ill have to explain my actions today to my father.." Ciel leaned his head on Amon's shoulder and rested his arm on the demons chest. "I love you..And im scared." Hearing this Amon turned his head to look at the boy, hearing Ciel say I love you made him feel amazing "Why are you scared?"

"You told me demons don't love."

"I was wrong.." Amon grabbed the hand that Ciel had resting on his chest and gently and lovingly kissed each finger "I love you Ciel." he whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this chapter isn't confusing since its a vision in a dream of Sebastian's demon life.

To clear things up, Ciel lived 3 lives. one that he describes in this chapter where he was a child in the late 1400s working at his parents inn, then he was casted to hell and met sebastian, he escapes somehow (reveled next chapter) and lives his second life with sebastian in the late 1800s, and now his last life where sebastian is trying to find him.


	10. Chapter 10: A Demons Death

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to let you all know that i'm super sick right now, the area I live in now has had a lot of rain lately and I naturally grew up in a desert so my body went into panic mode and now everything hurts.. so if i miss spell something and/or have grammar issues it might be because my brain isn't working right, and i'm greatly sorry about that.

Ill take care of myself better in the future!

as you guys know i try to update every night so sick or not, this is happening!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Explain to me Amon...Why you have disobeyed me." Alastair Was standing before his son, the room filled with the vibrations of the older mans rage.

"I do not wish to marry. My apologies father, you have wasted your time finding me a bride"

Alastair snarled "My slaves have brought to my attention that you call for one of them every night."

Amon stayed quite and tightened his jaw.

"AMON!"

"Your slaves do not lie." The demon knew this would not end well.

"Tell me, is this human slave the reason you rejected your betrothal?"

"Yes..." Amon knew not to lie to the man in front of him, once when he was younger he had lied about killing one of his fathers demon hounds...Alastair had punished him brutally by beating him and then forcing him to watch as he killed a small creature called a cat from the human realm. He made sure to inform Amon that the punishment wasn't for killing the demon hound, but for lying. Now the demon found it hard to lie in the fear of his fathers rage.

Alastair nodded at his sons reply and Amon knew the storm was coming. "Do you dare say that you have grown feelings for the creature?"

Amon stayed quite. He really didn't know how to answer the question that was laid out before him and it didn't matter, any answer would displease his father if it was the truth, so rather then lying he took to silence.

But silence gave Alastair the answer he already knew.

"Have you lain with the human?"

Once again Amon held his tongue.

"AMON! YOU WILL SPEAK!" Amon was sure his fathers voice could kill a human from a heart attack.

"Yes father, I have lain with the human."

"Did you imprint?"

"No."

Although he did want to he didn't imprint on the boy, he knew that his father would kill Ciel to void the marriage. Alastair grabbed Amon by the shoulder and slammed his son into the wall making the wall crack were the the demons body crashed into it, causing the younger demon to spit out blood but before he could collect himself his father was before him grasping him tightly by the throat threatening rip it out. The older demon then spoke "Good, and you will never imprint on him. You will forget this foolish situation you have found yourself in and return to the son I have raised! By the turn of the moon you shall Return to your duty's and prepare for your union with who I choose! If not Amon...Ill teach you more about human emotions, grief being the first."

Alastair released his sons throat allowing the demon to compose himself and began to walk off. Amon was about to quickly leave the grand hall to find Ciel and make sure his father hadn't done anything to the boy when he felt small hands pull his shirt. He stopped and looked down to see Abaddon holding his coat looking up at him scared...how long had he been there? Amon wondered if he heard the conversation between his father and him, it would surly explain why the young demon looked so frightened.

"Abaddon?" He looked at his brother and knelled down in front of him so he would be able to look the small demon in the eyes. Abaddon not surprisingly didn't let his voice leave his throat but his eyes spoke his feelings. He was scared to lose his older brother.

Amon gently placed his hand on his younger siblings cheek "Ill be okay, but if for some reason i'm not...you will have too take my place. It wasn't a blessing being born first but i'm sure it was worse being born second. I need to apologize to you now for the actions of our future. I can already see thing will go painfully and father will most likely turn his gaze on you...but I have fallen in love Abaddon...and I need to act on it or I will forever be unhappy" He gently released his hand from his brothers cheek and got up.

He could see the sadness in his younger brothers eyes, Amon knew he was all Abaddon had but his father was threatening Ciels existence and right now that was more important then the younger demons loneliness. He quickly left and searched the halls when he couldn't find Ciel in them, he checked his chamber, then the slave quarters but it was all in vain.

Ciel was nowhere to be seen. He stormed to his fathers chamber and slammed the door open "WHERE IS HE?!" Amon was always the obedient son so even he was surprised by his outburst but he couldn't control his rage.

"I see you went looking for the human even after I told you to forget him." Alastair didn't move from his desk. He was examining a document and his eyes didn't leave it to look at Amon.

"FATHER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Amons voice vibrated with rage.

"Look at yourself Amon" Alastair turned his chair to look at his son "Look what this human child has done to you. Once a perfect successor, now a pathetic excuse for a demon. Worse..a pathetic excuse for my son."

Amon got closer "I never wanted your approval father, I only wanted you dead." he hissed and Alastair got up his face was emotionless besides a twitch in his fathers brow, Amons words seemed to sting him.

"I sold the boy, he was a distraction to you."

"Who did you sale him to?" Sebastian never felt this much anger in his two thousand years of existence.

Alastair only stared at his son refusing to answer.

"FATHER WHO!?"

"Go back to your training Amon." the older demon started working on his paper work again ending the conversation. Amon knew he was no match for the demon before him, he was powerful, but not on the level of a nine thousand year old demon. He decided he'd find the boy on his own.

He left the room slamming the door, he knew exactly who could help him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amon was slamming on a manor door that was not his fathers, the demon inside shared childhood memories together with him and could possibly help him now. A slave opened the door almost frightened by the banging on the other side.

"I am here to see Balberith"

"Im sorry master Amon he requested quite for the rest of the night."

"I care not of what he requested human, you will take me to him or ill rip you limb from limb."

The frightened slave quickly nodded and allowed Amon to enter. The manor was huge and made out of human bone, the chandelier made of skulls and blood red curtains lined the walls. The slave looked at him making sure not to make eye contact "I'll retrieve my master, please wait here." with that he quickly left.

Amon wasn't made to wait long. A tall back haired demon walked in, his eyes gold and narrow but covered from glasses to help the demon see, he could pass for a blood brother of Amons but there was no blood to bond the two. He would later be known by the name Claude.

"Amon" the demon spoke "What do i pay this visit?" his eyes cold but inviting.

"Bael" Amon called Balberith by his child nickname to soften him more and it seemed to work. "I need your help."

"Could it wait till morning?" He pointed to his study behind him "I have a lot of souls to process."

"My father might have me killed before morning. I don't have that much time."

"What have you done?" Balberith knew Amons father to be quite frightening and it wasn't at all surprising to him considering his father was far worse...if that was ever possible.

"The details are unimportant, but i need your help finding a human slave by the name of Ciel, I know you process the records for sold slaves and what demons have what souls."

"That is my job Amon but releasing that information could get me killed."

"Please Bael...I need to find this human."

Balberith sighed and motioned Amon into his study that was also his chamber. The bed in the room was huge, taking most of the space which was odd because unlike most demons who didn't need to sleep but enjoyed it from time to time Balberith never slept, he once told him when they were younger that the reason was he didn't like to feel vulnerable. He wondered now if that had changed considering the large bed in the room.

The desk was full of work from the day and Balberith was already searching through it for the record of the slaves sold that day. When he found them he looked at Amon. "I need more details to find it faster. Male? Female? Who sold the human?"

"Male, my father sold him."

without asking questions Balberith searched the record and pulled out two papers. "Two male humans were sold today by the name of Ciel, One an adult of the age of twenty and four, the other an adolescent with a the age of ten and two."

"The adolescent is the human i'm looking for...Who was he sold too?"

"I don't think you will be able to gain this soul back.." Balberith handed the paper to Amon so he could see for himself, printed next to the word buyer was

"Lucifer"

Amon realized what his father did, he knew his son would go looking for Ciel and take him back but he couldn't if the person who purchased Ciel was the lord of hell himself.

"This makes things difficult indeed." Amon was staring at the paper in determination, his father underestimated him and his persistence.

"Amon your not seriously thinking of stealing from Lucifer are you?"

Amon only gave Balberith a look that told the taller demon that he was.

"Is this human really worth it? Amon be rational!"

"yes Bael...hes worth it."

Balberith was shocked in Amons reply and waited for him to say something more but quickly regretted it when the slightly younger demon spoke.

"Bael I cant do this alone..."

He was right...this was something no demon could do alone...it was either watch Amon die alone, or stand by him and have a small chance of making it. Both demons stood in silence waiting for Balberith's reply.

"...Alright..."

All of Hell Was sounded with a loud siren, the same as a nuclear war alarm. The sky had turned black and the moon gray, blood covered the earth beneath his feet. Amon Held a unconscious Ciel as he ran with Balberith besides him. they had succeeded in stealing Ciel but they both knew they probably wouldn't get to far. Lucifer didn't sound the siren because he was stolen from, such petty things would be handled in a calm matter, and to Lucifer Ciel wasn't something of a loss for him, just another pathetic human soul. No, the alarms were sounded because he was betrayed, by one of his children, one of his demons. Amon knew there was no going back. He was a demon who stole from the king of hell, this was treason and if he was caught, death surly awaited. The plan was to make it to the path of the mortals, where damned souls pass from the mortal realm into hell. The demon Leviathan who guards the gate would be distracted by Balberith while Amon sneaked Ciel out. There was a Catch, the body Ciel wore was only sustainable in Hell and once he left it the body would melt away leaving only a soul.

Initially making the boy what mortals called a "Ghost".

When they finally made it to the path Balberith wasted no time and started distracting Leviathan While Amon ran into the path. It looked like a normal dirt road with black trees on both sides but as he ran down it it started to change, soon the trees gained color, Black leaves turning to green, the black sky faded into blue and the blood dissolved into soil, he was now standing in a forest. He had made it.

Amon had never seen the mortal world before, his father described it as a place only low demons wasted their time in. Low demons who had to search for their own souls instead of having servants to do that for them. Amon liked this place however, he liked the smell of the trees and the earth below him, he liked the feeling of the cool breeze on his skin and the sound of life in the trees. Then he felt the boy in his arms shift.

"Ciel are you awake?"

The boy slowly and tiredly opened his eyes and looked at the demon holding him then the world around him "Where are we?" Amon had to knock the boy out during the escape in a attempt to make his presence weaker so demons wouldn't sense the child easily.

"The human realm.." He gently smiled at Ciel. The boy looked at him shocked "Are you freeing me?"

"Yes."

Amon held the boy tighter knowing what was going to happen next "However you will lose this body, it will turn to ash. your soul will be free to roam earth but the gates of heaven are forever closed for you."

"I never wanted to go to heaven anyway." Ciel gently smiled at the Amon and slowly turned to ash in the demons arms.

Amon let the ash fall out of his hands "Find a new body Ciel...I will find you when its time." Although he had many emotions running through him he had no time to morn, He had to go back to hell and stand by Balberith. If he wasn't there to take blame for his crime Bael would have to suffer for his punishment.

He traveled back into hell and then he got there not a soul was in sight nor a demon...He knew what that meant and it was bad. Lucifer called all creatures of hell to the center platform. He only did this when punishing a demon of a high crime. It was to be a example to other demons not to defy him.

Amon summoned all the speed he had and made his way to the center platform. He found himself in a crowd of demons and slaves alike to watch the punishment take place. When he spotted Balberith his heart sank. Bael was on the platform for all to see, He was forced onto his knees with his arms bound by chain onto two large spikes that were on either side of him. The demon was soaked in his own blood from other demons Taking blows at him with weapons.

At that moment a beautiful man with long white hair walked up, the man was lean and tall, His Eyes were completely black with no sclera and he radiated power. Although this man was beautiful Amon and everyone that let their gaze fall on him felt terrified to be in his presence. This man was Lucifer.

Lucifer walked up behind Balberith with a demon sward and standing behind him placed it on the demons throat. "You shall be nothing.." Lucifer's voice was like snakes and echoed all throughout hell but right before he slit Balberiths throat Amon stepped forward. "I was the one who stole from you." Amon stood tall and strong even thought at this moment he felt no courage in him.

Balberith gazed at the demon before him in utter shock "Amon...You made it...Why come back? You doomed yourself." Amon didn't answer just stared at lord of hell in return kept his gaze on the brave demon standing before him.

"You are Amon, Son of Alastair." Lucifer watched every movement Amon made. "Why have you betrayed me?" The lord of hell's voice sent chills all throughout Amons body but he needed to be strong now and surprisingly it was no longer that hard when he thought of Ciel. Taking a few steps forward he didn't take his gaze off Lucifer's eyes.

"For Love."

Lucifer was hard to read, he made no expression just watched the demon with his black eyes. "Your father named you Amon after the Sun god...I can see why. You emit light, however Amon you are in the realm of darkness and he who sheds light in darkness shall be reaped."

Amon accepted his death and walked up to the platform to stand before Lucifer but before anything further could take place Alastair spoke up "Lucifer that is my son, allow me to cast his punishment."

Lucifer looked at the Demon who spoke to him, Alastair was one of his high lords and very much respected by him "You are showing weakness for your kin Alastair."

Alastair looked at Amon, "He is my son Lucifer, I beg you Allow me his punishment."

Amon was surprised, was his father trying to save him? He then realized his father wasn't trying to harm him when he sold Ciel, He was trying to Protect him. Alastair who was wise from all his years knew that Ciel would be the end of his son, that loving a human would lead to pain. He tried to avoid this by taking the boy out of the picture.

Lucifer's voiced sounded curious "What would you have me do Alastair?"

"Amon is a lover of Humans, allow him to become one." Alastair looked at his son, pain etched in the older demons eyes and Amon stared back in disbelief.

"As you wish." Lucifer backed up and his demon servants grabbed Amon by each arm holding him still, they ripped off his shirt then one kicked the back of his leg to make the demon fall on his knees facing the crowd. That's when Amon saw him. His younger brother in the crowd watching in horror. "Abaddon..." Amon whispered sadly.

Alastair Looked at his son "Reveal your wings Amon."

Amon obediently complied, revealing his large black wings that sprouted from his back.

"Alastair, he who sets the punishment must inflict it." Lucifer looked at the Demon whose son was being condemned And without questioning Alastair walked up to the platform and stood behind his son. One of the demons holding Amon handed him two heavy hooks that were connected to heavy chains that were part of a pulley normally used to slowly rip a demons arms off but Alastiar stabbed them at the base of each of Amons wings causing the demon to shake in pain. Alastair resentfully turned on the pulley and watched as it slowly ripped his sons wings off.

Amon screamed in agony as the skin connecting his wings slowly ripped and the bones from within slowly broke. The sound that filled the air was absolutely horrid, the sound of ripping flesh and the sound of cracking bones. Blood drenched his back and finally the Wings were ripped off fully taking with them extra skin from his back and his shoulder blades.

Amon was consumed with pain he was panting heavy when he felt his father pull his head up and place the demon sward on his throat "You are mortal now Amon and your soul will find a human body but you will find that the life as a human will be more painful then death." with that said he slit his sons throat.

Amon fell to the floor lifeless.

Abaddon couldn't take his eyes off of his brothers corpse as Alastair pulled himself together. He shifted his gaze off his dead son and to Balberith "And what of him Lucifer?"

"He shall suffer the same fate." Lucifer walked away having had enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter will go back to our present Sebastian ^-^ Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love your reviews! Don't feel like you annoy me because that's never the case.

See you tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11: A Voice From Hell

So just a little fun fact: Amun is the name of the Egyptian sun god (later known as Amun-Ra after he and Ra became one) Sebastian was named Amon (the spelling a little different to give him his own identity) after this god. However Abaddon was named after Apollyon a demon of darkness and of black pits his name means destruction. Apollyon is Greek and his name translated in Hebrew is Abaddon. (in the Hebrew bible he later becomes Satan so just like Sebastian told him he would one day become worth more then all the demons put together ^-^) Also i'm not Hebrew just really liked the name :)

Claude I gave the name Balberith who is a demon of blasphemy and murder. He is also the "secretary of the archives of hell". I don't know why I felt that fit him.

let me know what you thought of the names i chose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abaddon let go of Sebastian's hand making the visions stop of his life as a demon making the raven haired man mostly speechless, everything made sense now. He knew who he was and what he had done.

"Your talking now..." Sebastian looked at Abaddon "when did you start talking?"

"When father beat my voice out of me." The demon was cold in his reply's, but Sebastian knew why...he had abandoned the demon who needed him the most for a human.

"Im sorry Abaddon..."

"I used to look up to you Amon, you were my hero...but i see you for what you really are now..weak."

"Abaddon..." Sebastian didn't know what to say to his brother and he knew that it didn't matter, his brothers opinions were set. The younger demon began to talk again "You have been cursed Amon, Lucifer ordered your human lives be your punishment and i was the demon selected to carry out your sentence. It is my job to make my older brothers life full of torment. In your first life I made your mother look at you with disgust...and I made those men look at you with lust however I didn't make you find Ciel, you somehow found him on your own and even though you didn't remember the boy...you fell for him all over again. That's when I realized love was real, and it frightened me. It was I who sent death for the boy. I weeped as I watched you desperately attempt to nurse the child back to health with no avail and I weeped even harder when I was forced to watch you end your own life.

Then I guided your soul to a family who would ignore you, watched as you grew to hate them and yourself, I saw your path about to collide with the boys again, and I thought how baffling that your soul and his always seem to find each other. To avoid it I created a murderer to take the child. It was surprisingly easy. The man was already having awful thoughts all i had to do was make him lose the fear of acting on those thoughts...I practiced on him, helped him kill five boys until I pointed his gaze to Ciel. That was also very easy thanks to the boy having the beauty of a angel. However despite my efforts he seemed to find you in his sleep.

I was always there Amon, right by your side...but i wasn't there to help you. I was destroying you."

Sebastian watched his brother. "You talk a awful lot these days." Abaddon looked at his older brother with a hateful expression.

"Abaddon...tell me who you got to kidnapped Ciel.."

"Amon...drop this, you will regret it."

"I will not abandon him...I promised I'd save him."

"Walk away...your life will be less painful."

"If it means pain to be with Ciel then ill gladly take it."

"You really are a fool"

Abaddon turned to look at his brother "From here on out, you shall only have nightmares. You shall see the torment you have inflicted on the boy for loving him."

Everything around Sebastian started to fade and he could feel someone shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes and shot up. He was in his bed and Claude was standing besides him. It seems the taller man was trying to wake him up. "Balberith?" Sebastian was staring at Claude.

"Bal-what?" The taller man was confused "Sebastian I've been trying to wake you for a whole hour, I was about to call an ambulance. You shouldn't sleep with a head injury."

Sebastian looked at Claude sadly, he was suffering the same fate he was and now he knew it was all his fault. did that mean Claude had a horrible life? It would explain why the man was so distant and cold. The worse part was he didn't even remember it, right now he was just a human suffering not even remembering his demon name.

"Im sorry I made you worry, did you get Ciel's phone fixed?"

Claude rolled his eyes. "strait to the point i see." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Sebastian. "I haven't had a chance yet, I dropped your car of and called you to let you know, but when you didn't answer I decided to come in and well like i said, couldn't wake you. Are you feeling well enough to visit Akane? He kinda lives out in the country so it be a long drive."

"Yes i'm well. " Sebastian got up and began to look for a change of clothes.

"Says the guy that was nearly in a coma...wait, did you have another dream?" Claude turned his full attention on Sebastian suddenly interested.

"Yes...and that's exactly why we need to leave now." He handed the phone back to Claude and then grabbed a pair of black pants and button up black shirt quickly changing.

"What did you see?"

"I watched Ciel being tortured..."

"Did you see who it was that took him?"

"No...he was shadowed out..."

"Shadowed out? Why would Ciel give you a dream of his kidnapper but not let you see him?"

"This dream wasn't one he sent me, It seems i'm watching what Ciels going threw as a punishment. I suppose Ciel will no longer be able to send me Clues hes being overruled by my punisher."

"You sound mad."

Sebastian gently laughed to himself...maybe he was mad. Either way he needed to finish this. The demon looked at Claude giving him the que that he was ready to leave and Claude sighed and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

They drove up a dirt road to a small old fashioned Japanese house, it was in a small town were everyone knew everyone nothing like Tokyo. the houses were all far from each other leaving a lot of land to each one. This one in particular had a chicken coop in the back of the house, the only reason Sebastian knew was he could hear the chickens. Both he and Claude got out of the car and took a good look around.

"What did you say the reason was that he left the school?" Sebastian asked

"He broke a few of his ribs." Claude stated as he locked his car.

"Did he tell you how?"

"No, I never asked." They both walked up to the traditional home and knocked on the door.

They waited for what seemed like forever until the door slid open and a man with short red hair stood before them, he was of Asian descent but the most noticeable thing about the man was he had a large deep scar on his left cheek that went all the way down to his neck barely missing his carotid artery, whatever gave him that scar would of killed him if it was only a inch over. He was also wearing a apron with blood stains on it.

Claude spoke first "You look like you killed someone Akane.."

The man smiled embarrassed "Sorry i wasn't expecting company, I just killed a chicken for dinner tonight. Why didn't you call?"

"Thought I'd surprise you. This is Sebastian hes a new Co-worker of mine."

Akane moved out of the way of the door to let the two come in "Come in, we can talk and catch up inside."

Claude was the first to enter with sebastian close behind. Unlike modern houses in japan this mans house was completely traditional. all the doors were sliding doors made of wood and paper. His table was low to the ground with pillows surrounding it for sitting.

Despite this the man motioned to it and asked them to sit and they agreed. Once everyone was sitting down they began the awkward conversation.

"So Sebastian, how are you liking it at the school?" Akane tried to make pointless small talk.

"Its nice, the students are well behaved here."

Claude smirked and looked at Akane and pointed with his thumb at Sebastian "Akane you should of saw his face when he saw Ciels desk, He was scared shitless" despite what Sebastian thought, Claude was a amazing actor.

Akane looked at Sebastian and gently smiled "Don't be freaked out, Its just a stupid prank."

"Yeah i figured" Sebastian flashed one of his perfect fake smiles.

Akane started to look more serious "Did they ever find the poor boy?"

"No." Claude bluntly answered.

there was a awkward silence but Sebastian was quick to brake it "So did you like working at the school?"

"Yes I enjoyed it very much."

"May I ask why you left?"

Akane Smiled awkwardly "I got into a accident and broke three of my ribs and got this nasty scar on my face. It was hard from then on to work so I decided to move back to my hometown and try to find me a wife, that didn't work out so now I raise and sell chickens. Its kind of a pathetic life." He gave a awkward laugh. Sebastian couldn't pin point it but...this man gave him a ugly feeling.

Claude started to stare at the blood on Akane's apron "sorry to disturb you while you were preparing your meal."

Akane looked down at his apron then back at Sebastian and Claude "Sorry about that, I was draining the blood when you two showed up. It wont be till late but did you two want to stay for dinner?" It was obvious Akane didn't want them to stay but out of politeness asked.

"Yes. We would like to stay." Sebastian stood then, he didn't know if he even believed that this man had just killed a chicken. He pulled his sleeves up and looked at Akane "Would you allow me to help you with your chicken? Im quite good at de-feathering."

The Japanese man nodded confused "If you'd like, its quite a messy process however. " He stood then and showed both demons to his back yard and sure enough there was a chicken coop with about eight chickens, one hanging headless upside down with blood draining into a bowl. Sebastian was almost disappointed. Until he noticed a small basement window from the back of the house. It looked boarded up.

"Actually first If its okay with you I would like to use your bathroom, Claude could help you with the chicken until i'm done."

Akane noticed the shift in Sebastian but only seemed to look confused "Sure. Its inside, third door down the hall."

"Thank you" With that he left inside the house leaving Claude to distract Akane. He noticed he did that a lot to the other demon.

Once inside he quickly began to look for the basement door but found himself in Akane's room, He thought it wouldn't hurt to search in there first, the demon quickly looked through the dressers and nightstand.

He had found porn...and a lot of it. Mostly of underage girls. It disgusted Sebastian but also worried him. knowing he didn't have a lot of time he quickly left the room to look for the basement door. When he had come across the door to the basement he wasted no time he opened it and went down. The stairs were steep and it was quite dark, the demon pulled out his mobile phone and turned on the flash light that was on it. He carefully made his way down but was disappointed when all he found was a basement that was turned into what looked like a food cellar. there was large shelf's lining the wall's holding crates of food and nothing more. suddenly the lights turned on and Sebastian surprised looked behind him and saw Akane standing with Claude "What did you think to find down here? A little boy tied up?" the Japanese man looked angry. Sebastian glanced at Claude and shook his head "Sorry, I tried to keep him away but he said you were taking too long." the taller man only shrugged.

"Both of you get out of my house.."

Neither Claude nor Sebastian protested and both climbed back up the stairs and walked back to the car in silence. Once in the car Claude started to drive away.

"Claude...I feel like something is really wrong with that guy."

"Hes just weird...you saw for yourself, there was nothing down there." Claude didn't take his eyes of the road as he drove them home.

"No...we need to go back.." Sebastian's mind was racing and he knew something was very wrong.

"Sebastian do you hear yourself?"

"TURN AROUND!"

Claude didn't turn around however he pulled over and slammed on the brakes.

"Im so fucking tired of this! There was nothing there that proved Akane was the kidnapper! Its time you dropped this fucking Easter egg hunt!"

Sebastian turned himself in his seat to face Claude "The guy had porn all over his room Claude!"

"So hes a fucking nymphomaniac! How does that tie him to Ciel's case!?"

Sebastian sighed angrily "It was child porn!"

that seemed to silence Claude...Sebastian spoke up again "I just have a gut feeling..can you please just trust me.." he continued "Claude when I saw Akane I Felt like somethi-"

Just then Sebastian realized what made him feel so off about the Japanese man...it was his voice. He herd it before, it was the voice of the shadow that he had watched torture Ciel in his basement. The demons eyes widened.

"We need to go back NOW!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter is so short, I really struggled with this one since I really didn't know how to word it also im very sick, my boss even sent me home from work and to be honest my mood is kinda low (just from being sick i suppose)

So anyways, we are getting close to the final climax.

see you tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

*dies from illness*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give me one good reason and ill turn around..We cant just bust in without evidence!" Claude had his car on park as he turned his full attention to the man sitting beside him.

Sebastian was frustrated he had to waste time on making Claude understand "I heard Akane's voice before in my dream, he was the shadowed out man..and right now Claude, Ciel is somewhere in that house! Can we please turn around now?"

"And what if we do go in, knock him out or something and search the place just to find Ciel isn't there?! Im supposed to just put everything on the line for a boy that's probably already-" Claude suddenly held his tongue.

"...Already what Claude?"

Claude sighed, Sebastian could feel the tension in the air between the two men.

"Dead...Sebastian seriously, its been a year and a half since the boy has been missing. They already found dead bodies the first year he went missing... boy's his age...Even if Akane is the kidnapper its highly unlikely hes kept Ciel alive this long.."

"Maybe those boys fought and that's why he killed them..." Sebastian was desperately clinging to hope.

"And you honestly think Ciel didn't fight? Have you not seen the child's attitude in your dreams?"

Claude was right...out of all those boys, Ciel would of fought the most but Sebastian couldn't understand why Claude was so reluctant to at least try to see if Ciel was alive...To see if Akane was really a serial killer but then he realized why and it hit him like a bag of bricks.

"You just don't want to be involved because of Alois...You're scared you will get caught."

Claude fell silent while he thought of how to explain to Sebastian his situation. When he began to speak Sebastian was already filled with rage.

"Sebastian you have nothing to lose, what if there is nothing there and Akane calls the cops. All he would have to say is that we know something about Ciel. They would treat us like criminals and I don't know about you but I have dirt on me. Do you think they wont find out about Alois? They definitely will."

"Your pathetic...You would let someone die to protect yourself."

"Hes probably already dead Sebastian!"

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT!" Sebastian had slammed his hand on the dash board making Claude jump a little. The raven haired man took a breath and leaned back in his seat "Just drop me off then, Ill do it myself."

Claude sighed "I cant make you go alone..."

"Then what are our options Claude? Because i'm not going to go back home until I see for myself if Akane is innocent or guilty."

Without another word Claude put the car back in drive and made a U-turn he started heading back to the House with the chicken coop. They drove in silence both still upset with the other until Sebastian saw someone on the side of the road, he leaned forward as Claude speed in that direction to get a better look at the strange looking person. Claude didn't seem to noticed the man and when they got close enough Sebastian realized the man was his demon brother.. It all happened so fast Sebastian had no time to warn the man in control of the vehicle. Abaddon raised his hand in a sweep motion causing Claude's tire to pop making the car flip.

The vehicle flipped four times before slamming into the side railing of the road, the impact caused Sebastian to slam his head into the dash making the demon black out.

When Sebastian came to, he was standing in the middle of a field, there was a slight breeze causing the grass to move like waves all around him. He allowed his gaze to wonder at the beauty of the place. When his eyes spotted a single odd tree. The tree was odd for its red tone, the leaves were a beautiful shade of crimson and the bark was black and covered in a thin layer of ice. Everything else around the tree looked to be taken from summer, but this tree was frozen. Sebastian slowly started to walk to it, his curiosity taking the better of him, as he got closer he felt himself losing all his troublesome thoughts, he started to feel calm as a invisible link was severing until he heard a familiar voice call to him from behind him "Sebastian!". He was so close to the tree...almost there but he turned around to see the boy calling his name. In the distance he could see Ciel, the boy looked frightened but seeing he got the demons attention he spoke again "Not that way..." He boy took two steps backwards and then turn completely around and ran the opposite way. Sebastian knew the boy wanted him to follow so he did, he quickly ran after the boy. Even though he knew he was much faster then the twelve year old he couldn't seem to catch up to the boy.

Ciel ran into a forest and started running through the trees, Sebastian could hear the twigs and leaves crunch under his feet but he couldn't hear it from the boys steps. He started to feel his lungs protest along with his legs, he felt like he had been running for hours but surly it was only a few moments. His breath began to quicken in pace, and oddly his arm started aching the most however he did his best to ignore it still following after the boy.

Ciel finally stopped and Sebastian stopped as well panting heavily. he gripped his upper arm were the pain was growing sharper. His legs felt weak and sore, everything in him ached. Sebastian couldn't understand how he could feel so perfect just a moment ago and now feel this much pain. When he finally took a breath and focused all his attention on Ciel, he noticed the boy was standing on a metal door that was embedded in the ground. "A fallout shelter?" he looked at it confused, why had Ciel brought him here. The boy just stared at him, not saying a word, just watching the man he loves piece together the clues he was leaving for him.

That's when Sebastian noticed it, behind Ciel, between the trees, was the Japanese mans house. the demon realized he was standing in the forest behind Akane's house. There was a fall out shelter here and Ciel was the one that lead him to it. He looked at the perfect boy before him "Is this where hes keeping you?" Ciel only nodded.

Sebastian tried to walk forward to get closer to the boy but found that he couldn't, his limbs hurt so much he was unable to move anymore, everything before him began to become blurry and soon blackness. nothing.

That's when his eyes shot open, quickly he let his eyes take in all that was around him Sebastian found that he was in the car and it was stuck on its side, Claude being on the side that was on the ground and him on the side that was standing in the air making gravity push on him in a uncomfortable manner. When he tried to move pain swept though him and when he looked to the source he noticed a large piece of glass from the windshield embedded into his arm. Suddenly he realized what the pain in his dream was caused by. That's when it dawned on him that Claude wasn't moving. He looked over at the taller man and saw that when they hit the rail it pierced through the windshield shattering it being the cause of the glass in Sebastian's arm..but also stabbing through the taller mans torso and halfway into the back seat behind Claude, there was blood everywhere and it was easy to tell most of it was Claude's.

Sebastian weakly moved his arm to try and wake Claude but the glass in him protested making all he could do was use his voice. "Claude..." "Claude!"

The taller man didn't move, his head was leaning on the cracked glass window from the door, He wasn't conscious and Sebastian could see blood dripping out of the taller mans nose and mouth.

The raven haired man weakly grabbed the shard of glass and began to pull. The pain was unbearable and as he pulled he could see black fogging his vision making him stop and decided to give up on getting it out, changing his plan to just getting out of the car he noticed something odd, there was another source of pain going through his body, this time in his legs. When he looked down Sebastian noticed the car was crushed in on them, he tried pulling but that only earned him extra pain and the feeling of his skin ripping under the presser, he grunted in agony. The demon tried to calm his breathing, the only thing he could do right now was wait for someone to help.

As the hours went by he grew tired and weaker. The sun had set and it was getting colder outside, Claude still had not moved or made a sound but Sebastian knew why, he just didn't want to accept it. The demon slowly closed his eyes, he didn't want to sleep but his body was broken and tired. It screamed at him to fall unconscious so he finally allowed it.

This time his dream wasn't a clue from Ciel but a nightmare from Abaddon, He was back in the underground room Ciel was being kept in.

Ciel was struggling to get out of the bed, the burn on his stomach causing him a great amount of pain, It seems Akane unstrapped the boy at some point because Ciel was free from them however still locked in the damp room. When the boy finally made it out of the bed Sebastian got a closer look at the boy. He looked way worse then when he last saw him. It seemed he went through more horrors while Sebastian was awake because the boys lip was split, his eyes seemed puffy making the skin around his eyes a reddish color from them being irritated from always watering. He had large gashes on his legs and its seemed his ankle was swollen from where the bone was broken making it hard for him to walk.

It seemed to take everything in the boy to just stand up straight, he weakly tired to walk to the couch when he stepped on one of the floor board with his good leg it made a loud creek grabbing the boys attention. Ciel looked at the floor board and careful to not cause any pain slowly got down onto his knees. He pushed down on the board and noticed it was weak, He didn't know why but he felt something important was down there. The boy slid a finger between the board and using his nails he pulled the board up. It didn't seem easy since the boards were quite heavy. Ciel struggled but slid the plank of wood to the side after lifting it, pure earth was underneath but there was something in the dirt When Ciel pulled it out he noticed it was a ring one with a red stone, he examined it then placed it in his pocket, the thought that the ring might be useful later crossed his mind so he placed it in his pocket, once that was out of the way Ciel started to dig with his hands. It seemed the boy believed there was more there then just a ring and he was right. pulling more dirt away with his hands he suddenly revealed a dead child body that was in the process of decay, instantly the room smelt of rotting flesh and death. Ciel taken aback panicked and jolted back causing him to fall clumsily backwards. He was full of fear and began to breathe heavy staring wide eyed at the deceased Child. It was getting harder for the boy to breathe and soon he realized he was having another asthma attack.

Ciel weakly got up and walked to the door using the wall as his support. He started banging on it as he gasped for air that just wouldn't fill his lungs. Sebastian thought of how desperate Ciel must of been to try and get his kidnapper for help. When the door didn't open fear consumed the boy along with a extra dose of panic. He couldn't breathe and his kidnapper had his inhaler. wheezing Ciel started to look around the room for anything that could help, he had remembered his father once telling him to avoid laying down at all costs but other then the bed, the couch and the table there was nothing else in the room. Ciel's eyes were watering and his lips started to turn blue. He slowly lowered himself onto the floor not being able to stand anymore. Gasping he tried to pound on the door again but his arms were weak. Sebastian's heart was pounding, was he watching Ciels final moments? He was so close to finding the boy he couldn't die now...not while he was so close.

The door did open however and Sebastian saw the red haired Japanese man walk in, he was no longer shadowed out and it confirmed every one of Sebastian's suspicions. Once Akane saw Ciel he quickly pulled the boy into his arms and pulled Ciel's inhaler out of his pocket. Placing it to the boys mouth he pumped it twice allowing Ciel time to Calm down his breathing.

"Bet your glad I came when I did."

Ciel was to weak to protest and when the Japanese man noticed the dirt under Ciels finger nails he glanced to were he buried one of his victims. "God damn it!" He lifted Ciel and placed the weak boy on the couch, Akane went back to the door and closed it making sure Ciel wouldn't try to pull another fast one on him. Once the door was shut he started to cover the dead child back up and placed the board back. He walked back over to the boy on the couch who was still trying to compose himself but before he could Akane had back handed the teen as a small punishment for digging up the dead. Ciel was grateful, compared to his other punishments this one was pleasant.

"This is the shit you do? Even after i went out of my way to get you a gift?" Ciel let his eyes lock onto the Japanese mans eyes and bluntly replied "Please tell me its a gun so i can kill you." Akane only laughed "That's why you are my favorite, your spirit just refuses to die." the red head walked out of the room when he opened the door Ciel wanted to do nothing more then run out, but with his broken ankle and his lungs state...he'd have a better chance flying. When Akane came back he once again closed the door, with him was a old box television. Ciel looked at it confused and watched as the man set it up in front of the couch.

Once Akane was done he looked at Ciel "The news is on channel 4, your father has been on it lately begging for you to be safely returned." Ciels eyes widened, now he knew why this man was giving him a TV. It was to mentally torment him. "Fuck you!"

"Gladly" The man smirked and Sebastian could see Ciels instant regret for having such a horrible attitude.

"First however, I want you to watch your father cry over you." With that he turned on the television and placed it on channel 4 and just like he had said it was Ciel's father on the screen begging for his son back.

Vincent looked as if he hadn't slept in days "Awhile back my son didn't make it home from school, I beg the public to please keep a eye out for him like you would want someone to do if your child was missing...I cant put into words the pain I am feeling, Im scared, Im desperate. My son is sick. he has asthma, he needs to be home were he can have the proper care."

Akane cut Vincent off "I think i'm doing a good job with your illness."

Ciel didn't listen to the jest however, he was too busy watching his father, there was a deep sadness taking over the boy. He knew he would never see his father again unless he somehow managed to escape and right now he couldn't even seem to walk.

the Japanese man smirked then seeing that his torment was working "ill bring food, you better eat this time when your done eating well have some fun." Ciel didn't pay attention to the man as he left but once he closed the door behind him and Ciel could hear him going up the stairs on the other side of the door he weakly got up and as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, made his way to the bed. Sebastian realized Ciel was planning the whole time after the television was brought in. He watched as the boy slid himself under the bed and pulled the ring out of his pocket. The teen began to use the ring as a make shift screw driver and started to take off a metal rod from the bottom of the bed. Once it was all the way off Ciel wiggled out from under the bed and made his way to the TV. The teen unplugged it then swung the rod into the television shattering the glass, with haste Ciel picked up the biggest shard and hid it under the couch, that shards only purpose was a back up. in case this plan didn't work.

Ciel grabbed another shard and lifted his sweater. Sebastian saw that the burns were not healing well at all, if anything he could see that the boys burn wounds were becoming infected. Holding the shard he started to cut at the side of his stomach that didn't have any burns, Ciel hissed in pain but didn't stop till he drew blood. The boy rubbed the blood onto his wrists to look like he cut at them then he laid himself on the ground next to the couch. placing the metal bar under him and then making sure his wrists were visible.

Ciel then closed his eyes and waited, Sebastian couldn't help but be impressed by Ciel's determination. When Akane came in and saw the scene he silently cursed and walked up to the boy "You fucking brat! I wasn't done with you!" He bent down to grab the boy to see if there was any life left but Ciel suddenly hit him across the head with the metal bar causing the Japanese man to fall back and hold his head. He made a loud sound of agony but Ciel showed no mercy, the boy started swinging the rod with all of his strength into the mans chest. Ciel heard what he thought was ribs braking. When he thought it was safe he made a run for the exit despite his ankles protest. All the adrenaline going threw him however made it a little easier to ignore. He made it out the door and was immediately welcomed by stairs, trying to climb them as fast as he could despite his broken ankle and gashed up legs when he heard Akane run to the exit. Panic filled him and he pushed himself to go faster. When he made it to the door to the outside the Japanese man was right on his tail going up the stairs. Ciel forced the door open and was immediately blinded by the sun. Having been under ground for so long his eyes were not accustom to light anymore but he had no time so he quickly limp-ran as fast as he could outside. When his eyes adjusted he found he was running toward Akane's house. Ciel knew that he could probably make it to the road, he just had to pray a car would be driving by to see him. The teen was almost there when he was tackled by the red head. Ciel started to scream for help and he tried to battle the older man off of him but Akane was far stronger, He pinned the small boy down "GO AHEAD SCREAM! SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this chapter was late and its short...

forgive me i'm really sick so its really hard to write since my eyes cant seem to stay open for longer then a hour.

T^T Claude...


	13. Chapter 13: The Death Of A Dream

okay so i'm back everyone, i'm so sorry about the delay. I somehow ended up in the hospital with some sort of respiratory infection. Im okay now and i got a lot of time off from work woo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian Watched as Akane struggled to get Ciel back into the fall out shelter, the boy was fighting with everything he had in him but unfortunately his all wasn't enough because the older man had got him in and was now struggling to strap him into the bed. Once he got the boy strapped down he grabbed what looked like a syringe with a clear liquid in it. "Now look what you've done, this is all your fault Ciel, we could of had so much fun but now sadly you wont remember most of it anymore. From here on out i'm going to have to keep you on drugs."

With that said he gave Ciel the shot and the boy immediately calmed down. "you broke my ribs you piece of shit..your lucky i wont "accidentally" give you a overdose and watch you die." The older man placed his hand over one of his broken ribs and hissed. "Because of this i'm going to have to make some stupid excuse.." He walked out and slammed the door leaving Ciel alone.

The drugs were already heavily effecting the boy, he was confused and weak. He couldn't seem to understand where he was or why he was tied up, in fact he didn't even seem to notice he was tied up. That's when Sebastian noticed it, Ciel was looking directly at him. The boy wasn't able to see or hear him before since it was just Sebastian's dream. Taken aback by shock Sebastian was speechless, maybe Ciel couldn't see him but was just focusing his eyes in his direction.

"Your the man from my dreams...Sebastian.." Ciel panted as he talked because of the drugs in his system...that's when the demon realized, it was the drugs that was allowing the boy to see him.

"Ciel...Im coming to get you, I got all your clues...Im on my way but you need to be strong and hold out a little longer."

"Clues?..."

Did Ciel not know he was leaving clues in the dreams he was having?

"You come to me in my dreams Ciel, you have lead me to this place by leaving Clues...Do you not remember."

Ciel looked more confused then he was a minute ago from the drugs fogging up his mind but he replied "I dream of you and me dressed in clothing from the 1800s"

everything around Sebastian started to become blurry and he realized that he must be waking up. When everything was gone he opened his eyes and found that he was in a hospital bed and hooked to machines. The demon quickly looked around and saw that the undertaker was in the room sleeping on a chair in the room. Sebastian tried to sit up but pain shot through him and instead he made a weak sound of agony but that weak sound woke Undertaker and the reaper wiped his eyes and gave the demon a gentle smile. "Good morning, looks like your awake."

Sebastian looked at Undertaker "W..what happened?"

"You got in a nasty accident." Undertaker seemed to be playing with some medical equipment.

Suddenly Sebastian remembered everything that had happened "Claude...wheres Claude?"

The reaper became serious and only shook his head no making the demon taken a deep breath and stopped every thought to let it rest on his friend...this was all his fault. If he had not made Claude help him, or let Claude take them home when he had wanted.

"Don't do that to yourself...He was a grown man and he made his own decisions." Undertaker was now standing by his bed.

"Can you read minds reaper?"

"No, I don't need to, its written all over your face."

Sebastian wanted to let all his emotions out, all the anger built up in him from the cruel life he was living, all the sadness from losing a friend but he knew Ciel was still out there and he couldn't waste anymore time. With the look of Ciels infected burn he had a week before it became deadly. Pushing himself he forced his arms and legs to work properly and pulled himself up so that he could sit upright but before he could say anymore Vincent walked in.

"Your finally awake.."

Undertaker looked at Vincent then back at Sebastian "Oh yeah i forgot to mention that you have a problem hehe~"

Vincent looked both angry and confused "I saw the car accident on the news, when I saw your picture I was worried and called the police department to ask how your condition was, that's when they informed me that they didn't know who you were...who are you? Why are you investigating my sons case?"

Sebastian sighed "Its hard to explain"

"well you have five minutes before I call the cops."

the demon looked at the undertaker and seeing that he wasn't going to help him he sighed once again and began to explain. "You need to keep a open mind and believe that im not crazy..Your son has visited me in dreams...I've never seen him before but he was asking me to find him. He started leaving me clues and I followed them. He gave me your home address...that's how I found you. ...and right now...He showed me where he is."

Vincent seemed to be taken aback "You..know where my son is?...Prove to me that what you speak is the truth and your not just some sick crazy person."

"You taught Ciel how to play chess when he was ten, every night he begged you to play with him and it became his favorite game...not because he was good at it, but because it reminded him of you..his father." Sebastian didn't know how he knew that...Ciel didn't show it to him in a dream but all of a sudden he knew it, like it was a memory he shared with the boy. Vincent was staring at him in shock with tears silently falling out of his eyes..."Where is he?"

Sebastian was struggling to get up and Undertaker finally decided to help him. Once he was up He began to weakly get dressed back into his blood stained clothes. He had no time to get clean clothes. "Ill show you, but you need to get the cops."

xxx

Everything was so hectic, The Cops had stormed into the place and detained Akane who was already in a cop car on his way to be questioned and now Sebastian, Undertaker, and two other cops were about to open the fall out shelter to rescue Ciel. Vincent wasn't present due to the detective on Ciels Case locking him in the cop car in fear that Vincent might see something he wouldn't be able to forget. The boys father fought but it was all in vain.

The cops opened the door and were about to enter first but Sebastian pushed passed them and practically ran down the stairs despite recently being in a accident, when he got to the bottom door he swung it open...

it was the same room Ciel was kept in, well it looked the same but Ciel wasn't in it. In his place was another little boy, he had light brown hair that covered one of his eyes, he was taller then Ciel and had freckles. Sebastian stopped in shock and the boy looked at him both shocked, scared and thankful.

"Your Sebastian...Ciel told me you were coming!" He started to cry.

Undertaker went to the boy and started checking the child to see if he was alright, when he lifted the boys hair out of his face he saw there was a giant burn covering that side and the boys eye was gone that they both assumed Akane did. "Whats your name?" Undertaker asked

"Everyone calls me Doll..."

Sebastian walked up to Doll and looked at him "You said Ciel told you I'd come..."

"Yeah, I was so scared all the time. The Ciel told me not be frightened, that you were on your way and you would save us."

"Where is he?" The demon was nearly shaking.

Doll pointed to the wall "Hes in the room on the other side of the wall...we never got to see each other but sometimes we would talk all night."

Sebastian couldn't understand, there was no other doors in the underground fall out shelter besides the one that lead to this room. Undertaker handed Sebastian a ax that he picked up from the other room while the demon was asking where Ciel was.

The demon went up to the wall and yelled to the other side "Ciel i'm here but I need to brake the wall down, If you can hear me I need you to back away from the wall!" He didn't care if there was a hidden door somewhere he needed to get to Ciel fast, the boy was probably still drugged and if the infection wasn't taken care of it would probably be effecting him by now. Sebastian started swinging the ax at the wall slowly ripping it apart but what he found confused him, dirt from the earth started to fall into the room...there was no hidden room. He had opened the wall to the ground. "...What?"

Doll seemed just as confused "I don't understand...that's were I heard Ciel, from the other side of that wall..."

Sebastian's heart sank when he looked at the floor boards under his feet, the memory of Ciel finding the dead boy buried under similar boards ran though his mind...his body started moving without his permission and he was pulling the floor boards off the floor that were directly under the wall. the demon was frantically digging with his hands into the dirt breathing hard until he stopped and stared down into the hole with tears in his eyes.

Bones of a child laid in the dirt who still had gray-blue locks of hair, wearing a gray sweater and shorts.

Sebastian's memory was hazy after that, he remembers crying and screaming, trying to pick up the bones but being stopped by the cops and the undertaker before someone knocked him out.

xxxx

Sebastian found himself in the same room, but Ciel was laying on the floor next to the couch. The boy was shallowly breathing and had his eyes closed even though it was easy to tell he was somewhat conscious, he was deathly pale and Sebastian knew now that everything he had seen in this room was the past and so was this. Ciel's burn was killing him and it seemed the infection had gotten worse and poisoned his blood...he wouldn't survive much longer even if he got help right at this moment. Akane walked in holding a hammer and looked at the dying boy. "looks like your dying Ciel" the boy didn't say anything he was far too weak. "Ill have fun with you one more time, then ill bury you."

Akane started undoing his pant and got down onto the teen. He started nibbling on Ciels ear and neck making the boy make quite noises of protest. "Shh...don't worry, ill give you pleasure before the pain of death." the older man attempted to pull the boys pants down but before he could. Ciel, with all the energy he had left reached and grabbed the glass that he had left under the couch and stabbed Akane in the face and pulled the glass down slicing the man all the way down to the neck and barely missing his carotid artery.

Akane's screamed and held his face catching the blood. Although this would of been another good chance to run, or make a finishing blow, the boy had no energy. death loomed over him and Ciel knew it, he just wanted to harm the man the most he could before he closed his eyes forever.

The older man was furious and grabbed the hammer he had brought in earlier. with it he bashed the small boys skull, two powerful hits to the side of the boys head making blood pool out.

Ciel stopped breathing, he stopped moving, and the floor was painted crimson.

Sebastian watched crying as Akane dragged the boy into a shallow grave by the wall and started to cover the body with dirt.

the demon had watched the boy die over a year ago...he now knew that Ciel was dead the whole time he was searching for him, His thoughts went to his first dream of the boy and now knew that "save him" wasn't for him to save Ciel...

Ciel wanted him to save Doll.

The teen was leading him with all those clues not to find him, but to find the other boy that was taken after him...he even talked to Doll and told him that Sebastian was going to save him.

The demon fell to his knees crying, the room around him disappeared and he was sitting in blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

this is not the last chapter.

there will be only one chapter left.

so just a side note, I know doll is a girl but Ciel didn't know that because doll looks so much like a boy.


	14. Chapter 14: Letting Go

special shout out to Anon,

thank you for your amazing review it has inspired me to keep writing all the story's that run though my head. Hearing that you are a fan has made me keep a smile on my face all day (While I lay in this bed recovering haha)

Im also sorry i made you cry :P my story's are always quite dark and sad but i'm glad i was able to pull at your heart strings it means you opened up your heart to my story and you felt what Sebastian felt as it went on.

You have nothing to fear I will continue to write (I already have two story's in my head that I need to get out). My favorite subjects are Ciel and Sebastian so I hope you don't get tired of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were quiet, Sebastian had quit his job and wouldn't leave his house. Undertaker tried to get him to come out but nothing that mad man said got him out of the dark hole he was in.

The phone rang for days but he wouldn't answer it, he didn't even attend Claude's funeral. Even if he wasn't in this state he probably wouldn't of gone anyways...he felt horrible about it being his fault and he knew Alois was going though a lot of pain because of it. He didn't want to face that right now.

Sebastian has been doing nothing but sleeping but to his disappointment Ciel no longer visited him in his dreams, he knew why though. It took a lot of energy out of the boy to visit in dreams and now that Sebastian saved doll, there was no reason to come back.

The demons door bell took his mind off his thoughts, he sighed and got up to open the door. it was probably Undertaker like always trying to get him to come back to normal life but when he opened the door the demon was surprised to see it was Vincent at the door.

"Can i come in?" The blue haired man asked and Sebastian being in no state to argue let him in. Vincent walked and looked around, the place was surprisingly not that bad of a mess since Sebastian only slept. The father of the boy he loved was holding a box and he gently placed it on the table. "I've adopted Doll..."

Sebastian let a gentle smile curve his lips "Ciel would of liked that...He seemed to care about him."

"her...Doll is a girl."

"that's surprising..." Sebastian thought back to his memory of doll and could of sworn it was a boy but this is not something Vincent would lie about.

"Sebastian I truly am grateful to you...you didn't know my son but you did everything in your power to find him...and you did. I believe that he came to you in dreams...doll tells me things he said to her and...well..." Vincent started to shake as tears fell from his brown eyes. It was hard for Sebastian to look at Vincent, there was so many similarities between him and his son but he pushed that aside for now and hugged the man that was the reason Ciel existed. Vincent Cried into the demons chest for what felt like forever but Sebastian didn't feel awkward, he held the man understanding the pain that filled him.

When Vincent composed himself he gently pulled away and Sebastian allowed him the freedom. He looked at the box then back at Sebastian. "I had Ciel cremated...I couldn't bury him again...I have some of his ashes in there for you. I can tell you cared about my son...everyone told me how you reacted when you found him...Hes in there, along with some of his stuff that I thought you would like."

Sebastian was speechless and his eyes burned from water building up in them "t..thank you..."

"Please come visit Doll...she speaks about you all the time...things my son told her. Im sure you would like to know." Sebastian nodded and with that Vincent went to the door and opened it to leave "She...doesn't really know how to cope with the fact that she was talking to him even though he wasn't...alive. Your the only other person that understands that feeling." Vincent left and closed the door behind him.

Sebastian looked at the box and slowly started to open it. Inside was a small urn that held the boys ashes in them and just the sight of it cause Sebastian's heart to skip a beat from pain. He gently pulled it out and placed it on his table with tears in his eyes. the demon looked through the box and found a few pictures of the boy, one of them being the one he liked that was hanging in Vincent's home. A few of Ciels drawings that were not that good but very cute, and at the bottom of the box was Ciel's gray sweater that was washed and folded. He grabbed it and put it to his face as he cried into it letting the sweater soak his tears.

xxx

The next day Sebastian had showered and managed to get out of his house to go see doll, he wanted to officially meet the girl Ciel wanted him to save. He knocked on Vincent's door twice before the man answered it and let him in. He called doll down and when she came the young girl was wearing light blue shorts that looked a little baggy for a girl, and a shirt with a rabbit on it. Her hair was still covering the burnt side of her face that was now wrapped with medical bandages. She smiled when she saw him "Sebastian you came."

He nodded and she grabbed his hand and lead him up to Ciels room. Vincent let them go allowing the two to be alone. He knew that there was a lot to be said.

Once Sebastian was in the room he looked around, It seemed doll was now living in Ciels room but she didn't change anything. Just added her clothes to the boys closet. Sebastian had so much to ask but at the same time he didn't know what to say. He was suddenly thankful this Girl talked a lot.

"Did you know Ciel refused to call me doll, He liked to call me freckles..."

"Well Doll cant be your real name, Where did you get that nickname?" Sebastian couldn't help but wonder where her real parents where.

"Well...I never had a real name. I grew up in a orphanage and the nuns said when i was little that I looked like a Doll, so it just kinda stuck." She sat on Ciels bed and Sebastian not wanting to sit to close sat on the desk chair. He moved the chair to face the Girl with a burnt face.

"...Ciel was lucky, so many people were looking for him. No one was looking for me so he sent you...Im grateful to him."

"What was he like?...When you got to talk to him..."

Doll gently smiled, like she was waiting for him to ask "Ciel was...calm, he was never scared like I was. When I Cried he'd calm me down...Sometimes I would sleep on the floor next to the wall just to be closer to him. now I know he was under me that whole time...he...he didn't sound like a dead person, He seemed to full of life.

He laughed at my stupid jokes a lot and sometimes he would talk about one day in the future how he would start a toy company...You came up a lot. I don't want to say nothing weird but...I would say he loved ya mister."

Sebastian gently smiled "Why do you say such a thing."

"Because you were this force to him, He would talk about you like you could never do anything wrong.

the day the man burned my face...I cried and curled up next to the wall. I told Ciel that I was going to die down there and that I didn't want to. He promised me I wouldn't, then he promised me that a man named Sebastian would save me. He said you had saved him two times before that you helped him escape a awful place once, and then pulled him away from being ran over.

When i asked him what you looked like he said "Hes handsome, the kind of man you only see in magazines, Tall and smart. He always looks hurt when you look into his eyes, like he has lived through so much pain, but that doesn't take away his gentle smile and how loving he can be." that's how I figured he loved you."

Sebastian had tears building up in his eyes but he only smiled in place of crying "Ciel and I have known each other for...what would seem like many lives, I was always there to save him when he needed me...but this time I was too late."

"You were not too late...he just didn't call you. Do you ever wonder where he is now?...He was dead but I was talking to him and you were dreaming of him...he was right there..but now I cant hear him...where did he go?...Doesn't he know I still need him?

do you still dream of him?..."

Sebastian looked at her sadly "No...I don't dream of him anymore..." It was something he wondered too, where did Ciel go? Was he still around or did he go were all those orbs were going in that one dream he had...was Ciel gone now? Really gone?

"I don't want to believe hes gone...I want to think hes in this room, right now."

Sebastian nodded agreeing with the young girl Ciel had saved. "Ciel gave you his family, you have Vincent now and a bright future...these were all gifts from him, he even let you have his room...the only thing you have to do now to pay him back, Is to live the best life you can and smile a lot. Can you do that Freckles?" the demon gently grabbed Dolls hand and held it in his and she gave him a loving smile and nodded "I promise."

Sebastian got up and took one last look around Ciels room for a moment he thought he could feel Ciel there but it quickly passed and he didn't know if it was just wishful thinking. He made his way out of the house and started walking to the prison. Sebastian's plan was more then going to see the girl named doll today. He also wanted to see Akane but his plans with him were not as loving.

He had already paid off the prison to let him in and to allow him to do whatever he wanted to the man that killed the person he loved more then anyone else. when he got to the prison the guards let him in and lead him to a room where they had Akane tied up to a chair and for once Sebastian was happy the legal system was so corrupt. all he needed was money and he could do anything he wanted and it just so happens that he was rich thanks to his parents. All he had to do was give good old pop a call and promise to go back and take on the company to get the money he needed.

Akane had a smile on his face and it took everything in Sebastian's power not to kill the man already. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your the crazy guy that broke into my basement remember? your also the guy that busted me...how did you know? Is it true what the guards told me, you dreamed of our cute little Ciel?"

Sebastian tightened his jaw and didn't answer

"I guess its true then. Seems Ciel was more magical then just his looks were. pity really, he would of had such a bright future with that brain he had, beautiful people get everything in life. Why is it wrong that i liked him? Why is it wrong I wanted to touch him? You liked him and i'm sure you wanted to touch him too. Who wouldn't? Im in trouble because I acted on it and your the hero because you dreamed of him...oh wait, heroes save people, and you didn't save him." Akane let a smirk form on his lips but it was quickly ripped away when Sebastian punched the man in the face hard enough to brake his nose.

Akane's spit out blood from his mouth and started to laugh "Wanna know how I got him to come with me? how I got him the first night when he walked home, I waited in that alley and when he saw me I told him he failed a test in my class. You should of saw his face, I've never seen a student that worked up over a grade. I told him I was on my way to see his father to show him the bad grade and that's when I asked him if he wanted to see the paper, of course he did and that's when i pulled a rag out of my bag covered in chloroform and held it cover his nose and mouth. Boy did he fight. It was so satisfying, but not as satisfying as that night when he woke up and I took his sweet virginity. His screams were like musi-"

Sebastian punched him again this time knocking some teeth out, rage was all he felt and he had made up his mind that he would make Akane go through everything Ciel had gone through. He called in a guard and asked for a prisoner that wanted a good time. When the guard brought one in Sebastian tied Akane on the bed in the room and waited outside. He listened to the Asian man scream as he was raped.

when the prisoner was done Sebastian asked the guard to take the prisoner back and to bring him a select few weapons and just like that he had a cart full of objects that he was planning on using to inflict pain on Akane.

When he walked in the room with his new cart he saw Akane trying to get his wrists free from the rope holding him to the bed he was half naked thanks to the prisoner pulling off his pants.

"Its not so fun on the other side is it?" Sebastian first grabbed a ragged knife and walked up to the man that was tied down, He grabbed the mans member and slowly cut it off making sure the pain was elongated. The prison was filled with the Japanese mans screams. "You don't get a Dick, you don't know how to use it." Sebastian really did feel like a demon right now and he was just as scary as one. Once Akane's member was fully off Sebastian placed it on the table and wiped his hands on the Japanese mans shirt.

"Now lets see...what was it I remember you doing to Ciel. Oh yeah, you burned him" With that Sebastian grabbed the lighter fluid he had asked for that was on the cart, he pored it on the mans stomach but made sure to "accidentally" get some of his chest as well and with the flick of a match the man was on fire and letting out cringe worthy screams.

When he knew any longer might kill the man Sebastian put the fire out. Akane was in pure agony and he suddenly tried to plead with the demon

"Please...no more...i'm sorry...please stop!"

Sebastian only watched as his pray begged for his life he then grabbed the knife and started to carve deep gashes into the mans legs and arms. He was letting out his frustrations out over losing Ciel and what not a better way then attacking the man that killed him. Sebastian's arms were covered in blood by the time he was done.

The last part was Akane's death and he grabbed a hammer that was on the cart "Im sure you know what comes next..."

"CIEL WOULDN'T WANT THIS! YOUR TURNING INTO THE MONSTER I AM! IS THIS REALLY WHAT CIEL WOULD WANT!" Akane was desperately trying to find anything to use that might stop the demon but it was all in vain.

"Im not a monster...Im a demon." Sebastian then started slamming the hammer into the Japanese mans skull but unlike how Ciel died, he kept throwing blows at the skull till there was nothing there that someone could call a face. blood splattered all over Sebastian and he placed the hammer down and stared at the dead body of the man who murdered Ciel. He was flooded with emotions...he wanted to torment him forever, it wasn't enough to just kill the man. He went out and paid the guard one more time and started to walk home. He was numb, not feeling anything. People gave him odd looks as he walked mostly because of all the blood on him. He must of looked terrifying because no one stopped him. When he made it to his house he noticed that he had a package in the mail, he knew what it was, he had sent Ciel's phone in to get fixed. Looked like they were finally finished. He grabbed the package and brought it inside. Opening it he noticed that everything on the phone was the same, he gently turned it on and was surprised to see that his background picture was the old picture of him and Ciel from the 1800s. It looked like Ciel took a picture of it and made it his background.

he started looking through the phone and when the demon got to the messages tears fell once again from his crimson eyes. There was a single message from Ciel to Alois that read

"Last night I dreamt of him again...the man with the crimson eyes. He had kissed me for the first time on ice. I never felt so loved then that moment and even though I knew that this was a moment from the past I wanted to stay there forever, in his arms...

I need to find him Alois...I need to be by his side again."

Sebastian wiped his tear on his sleeve and went inside the bathroom. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and realized he really did look like a Demon with all the blood on him. He grabbed a blade from inside the mirror and looked directly into his own eyes...He placed the blade on his Neck and Quickly slit his own throat.

xxxxxx

The demon found himself surrounded by trees, the sky was beautiful full of colors and there were the same small crystals in the air that he seen before in his dreams. He allowed himself to scan the place and found that there was a river with water that was so clear it seemed to glow. next to it there was a white bench and he could see a very familiar boy sitting on the bench looking at the water, on the other side of Sebastian in the trees was Abaddon standing watching him. He knew what was happening, he had the choice to go with Ciel and suffer through more human lives or follow Abaddon back into hell and be forgiven. Sebastian smiled sadly, walked to Ciel and sat down next to the boy. Ciel looked at him shocked for moment "Sebastian? What are you doing here?...it wasn't your time..."

"A life without you...is not worth it." He gently placed his hand under the boys chin and made the boy look up at him, once they made eye contact Sebastian gently kissed Ciels soft lips. He could feel tears fall down the younger males cheeks as he leaned into the loving kiss.

Ciel gently pulled away and looked up at the older man "Now what?..."

"...we keep living lives together...until they give up on us...every life with you is worth all the pain of being human."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so there ya go. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
